Coping With The Unexpected
by AnneMDR
Summary: A new chapter of their lives is beginning, are they ready for what's next? A story about life, love, change and the journeys of the heart. Furute fic
1. Thirst

**Chapter 1**

Vanessa opened her eyes slowly to the darkened room. She could feel Zac's arm wrapped loosely around her waist and his breathing hitting her neck. In and out…in and out.

This was a strange thing for 22 year old Vanessa Anne Hudgens, waking up in the middle of the night like this.

After all, she had slept like a log ever since she could remember, only waking up in few occasions during the years. But tonight, right now… she needed some water! Desperately!

She moved Zac's arm away from her body and quickly got off the bed. He turned around carelessly and continued snoring softly; but she knew he would want to hold her body again in a few minutes, and would wake up if he couldn't find her there.

That was something she had learned during their first months of sleeping together. And if he did it out of habit before, it had become a ritual ever since they got married.

"Married" —she thought, and smiled widely. Even after a whole year, sometimes it still seemed hard to believe that she had actually gotten married to her high school sweetheart.

The day had been February 1st, 2009. And it had been everything she had ever dreamed of…and much more.

They had moved into a big two story house soon after; a house he thought was way too big for just the two of them, but with a view that convinced them both to buy it, big or not. The house was beautiful and yet simple, with soft lines and colors of beige and a very subtle pink.

It had a wonderful front yard and a gorgeous backyard…and inside it was specious and cozy (and still with a few boxes left unpacked).

Vanessa shivered a little as her small feet touched the uncarpeted floor in the big master bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the lights; the sudden brightness hurt her eyes, but the dryness in her throat was much worse.

She made her way to the marble counter and opened the cold water faucet on one of the steel sinks. Taking a small glass that Zac always left next to his toothbrush, she filled it up and drank the precious 

liquid as fast as she could manage.

Finally satisfying her thirst, she closed the water and breathed deeply. Looking at her image in the mirror, she noticed a slight sweat on her frown.

Clad in a small white wife-beater and her favorite boy-cut briefs panties, her curly hair up in a messy bun. She looked beautiful…and no older than when she had filmed High School Musical 3, about two years ago.

Those three movies and her two albums had made her a star, made her known and loved worldwide, led her to a prolific career in the business and — most importantly — had given her the love of her life, and the best friends anyone could ever wish for.

Now, she had a steady job in a popular TV show, she'd filmed a movie that would be released that spring…and her better half was doing even better than she was.  
She couldn't help but wonder what would happen when they all found out…

"Wait!" —She said to herself loudly. "You don't know yet if there is anything for them to find out!"

She frowned and then shook her head. —"Oh god…now I'm even talking to myself". She knew why she hadn't slept well. She was nervous, she was anxious…and most of all, she was feeling insecure.

Vanessa knelt down in front of the large counters under the sink and opened them. She moved over a few boxes filled with personal items on the lower shelve… behind the forest of body lotions, hair products and a traveling cosmetic case, she found what she was looking for.

Taking out a little ziplock bag, containing the three small sticks, she held it tightly in her hands and looked down at it for what seemed like the twentieth time since yesterday.

"These are the best" —her best friend Ashley had said. But if they were…did that mean that this was no longer just a suspicion, but her undeniable truth?

She and Zac had never discussed something like this… of course it could happen to anybody, but they simply had never brought it up.

"Vanessa?" —she heard the inevitable calling of her sleepy husband from the bed. He was up and probably wondering what she was doing in the bathroom, or maybe why she had woken up at all.  


"I'm coming babe". She placed the bag quickly back in its hidden spot, restoring all the things she had moved as well, and closed the counters.

A few minutes later, she was back in bed and cuddling in his warm, welcoming arms.

He asked if something was wrong, which she denied, and then explained to him that she was merely thirsty. He laughed softly.

"That's weird. I don't think you've ever woken up because you needed a drink before"

"Well, there's always a first time Zac" —She replayed dismissively. "Now go back to sleep honey, it's already three in the morning and you have to get up at six for that interview"

Vanessa kissed his cheek lovingly. And he went back to sleep easily.

He was so sweet, always worrying about her, always making sure she was alright before anything else. He still looked at her like it was the first time he ever truly saw her…He loved her, and she loved him right back. He treasured and adored her in every way possible, and all he ever really asked in return was that she slept in his arms every night.

Neither one could manage to sleep well when the other wasn't right there, nor they ever felt complete if they weren't together. So deep was their relationship, so strong was their bond…and so powerful was their love.  
And that, above anything else, is why she hated lying to him…


	2. Friend

**Chapter 2**

Vanessa felt soft lips caressing her own. It was no more than a light pressure, but it was enough to make her moan. Anything he ever did, no matter how innocent, could always make her moan.

"Wake up sleepy head." —he whispered against her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into his. So tender, so pure….so overwhelmingly blue.

He smiled widely and got off the bed, making his way to the bathroom, he continued. —"I have to go now, but I want us to have lunch together after my interview. I was thinking maybe we could meet at that little French place you like, the one in the Valley. So, I'll call you to let you know around what time. Ok?"

She agreed quietly and sat up in bed.

Looking through the bathroom door, she could see him splurging cologne over his dressed self. He was wearing his favorite pair of jeans, and a light green striped shirt. His feet were bare, and his hair still wet from his morning shower.

"I love him so much" —She though; and her eyes suddenly filled with tears. She breathed in deeply, holding them back. Her lower lip was quivering, so she bit it hard…unconsciously trying to make it stop.

She didn't want Zac to turn around and find her crying for absolutely no reason. And that was the problem…. There was no reason for her to cry.

She was never a clingy person, not even as a child with her parents. But at that moment, all she wanted to do was tell him to come back to bed, to hold her…and stay like that for the whole day.

But she didn't, of course she didn't. She couldn't. Today was an important day; it was the beginning of his promotional interviews for his latest movie.  


And she would not get in the way of that.

So, she just sighed and watched him come back into the room to put on some shoes.

Her phone began to ring loudly on the bedside table. She took it and saw that it was a text message from Ashley. She was about to read it, when Zac started talking.

"I know you don't drink coffee babe, but I made a pot for myself and there's still a lot left. You know, in case you want some because you didn't sleep very well last night and all that. So, anyway, I have to get going. So I'll see you later."

He approached the bed once more, leaned down for a longer kiss and left the room. Not two minutes later, she heard a door being shut… and a little while after that, his Audi's engine came to life as he drove out of the garage and on to the streets.

Christine, the lady who did their cleaning, wasn't coming in today, and it was her day off from work. Silence filled her home. She was alone.

Another loud ringing shook her from her thoughts, as a second text from Ashley arrived. She decided to read the first one first.

_"hey qt! how u doin? Hope u slept well & all. I'll b at ur place in a while! Big day today!"_

Vanessa laughed out loud. It always amused her the way her best friend wrote her texts. It was like hearing her speak. Short, precise…no beating around the bushes. Just like Ashley.

Her laugh stopped, however, as she read the second text.

_"I'm outside ur gate! Just saw Zac's car leaving…wish I could've said hello. Anyway. _

_Open up before the neighbors think I'm a stalker :) lol"_

"Oh shit!" —Vanessa jumped off the bed and ran downstairs. She remembered her friend had said she would come by early, but she didn't think it would be that early! It was only seven thirty. Vanessa wasn't even fully awake yet.

She opened the porch's big metal gate through the kitchen's control panel, and saw Ashley dive by in her car, sticking her tongue out at her on the screen of security monitor.

Five minutes later, Vanessa stood on her door frame watching as her friend got out of the car and ran towards her. Ashley embraced her in a long hug and then lifted her off the ground a little.

After their warm greeting, Ashley stood at arms length and saw Vanessa clad in her "pajamas". She laughed at the little attire and said, -"Hey there hot panties! God, do you always open the door looking like this? The paper boy must really love you!"

They both laughed and made their way into the kitchen.

Vanessa saw the pot of coffee and (strangely enough) thought she would actually like to have a cup of black throat-burning hot coffee.

Instead, she offered some to Ashley, who declined saying she had already had two cups with breakfast.

"Oh, that's right! First night at new boyfriend's place! I assume your time was well spent? Come on, you can tell me all about it while I put on some pants!"

"Oh no missy! We are not talking about me today!...at least not yet, anyway!" —They made their way to the main bedroom and Ashley sat down on the unmade bed.

Vanessa picked a pair of running shorts out of a drawer and took longer than necessary putting them on; deliberately avoiding the subject she knew Ashley would inevitably bring up.

"So?!" — Ashley asked. — "Aren't you gonna tell me?"

"You know what? I should take a shower! I mean, why am I putting these on? My brain's half asleep yet and I'm meeting Zac for lunch. So, we better get to that appointment as soon as possible. And I need something to eat too."

She said all of this without facing Ashley. Her friend was dumbstruck…. Vanessa wasn't really making any sense, and she had never seen her so shaky before.

Not even years ago when the blonde had asked the burnet if she was beginning to have feelings for Zac, had Ashley seen her so bluntly change the subject.

It took her a while to realize that Vanessa was closing the bathroom door, and she sprung off the bed to stop her. Pushing the door wide open again, she went inside.

"Nessa, please tell me!! I know you took those tests I told you about. What happened? You're killing me here!!"

"They came out positive. Ok? All three of them… that's what happened" —Vanessa said softly, and got the hot water running in her shower.

Ashley's jaw dropped. Then she smiled and started squealing. "Oh my god! Congratulations!"

Vanessa felt her friend's arms hugging her. So she hugged her back. But then she pushed away and said. —"What are you talking about? It's not a sure thing yet!"

"Vanessa, please. Monique recommended those tests! I mean, those are the ones she took herself…and she has twins!"

"Well, I still want to make sure. So, get out because I need to take a shower and go get breakfast…and a blood test!"

"Why are you going to torture yourself with a needle honey?!"

"Because I need to know without a doubt Ashley. Because I've been on the pill since I was seventeen! So, how can this happen?" —She looked at her friend straight in the eye.

-- o --

Two hours later, they were heading for the doctor's office.

Vanessa had taken her shower, gotten dressed and driven to the nearest McDonald's for a drive-thru breakfast, with Ashley on the passenger side of her car.

She ate while she drove, and her friend held her beverage for her. Allowing her to sip every once in a while.

As she stopped at a red light, she looked out her window and saw a Starbucks. She smiled to herself and thought how she would love to buy a bunch of biscotti's and have them for a snack.

"Wait a minute. I don't like those things" —She thought to herself and frowned.

She looked over at the empty cup Ashley was holding. She had drunk all that… and not one bit of water. She always had water with her McDonald's breakfast, because she 

hated the juices they sold.

A bit later she was near to the hospital's parking lot. But she drove by, without a second glance. Ashley looked back at the entrance surprised.

"Nessa weren't we supposed to…"

"I'm not going in" —Vanessa cut her friend's sentence.

"But I thought you wanted to get that blood test!"

"I don't need to anymore" —She turned her head over at Ashley, and saw the confused look on her face. So she explained. —"I felt like having coffee this morning… I don't drink coffee. I wanted to have a biscotti just now…and I don't like them, they're too hard and I've never been into almonds. I drank that whole thing…and I hate that juice!" —She pointed at the plastic cup.

"Huh?" —It was all Ashley could mutter….she was completely out of the loop. Vanessa took a deep breath.

"Ashley, my period has always been like clock work. I should've gotten it a week ago, but I didn't… I still haven't. I put it off as just stress. But it isn't."  
She stopped at another red light.

"And you know what? I'm wearing my favorite perfume…and the smell is starting to make me nauseous." —She laughed humorlessly. —"So… I've changed my mind. I don't need to pay anyone to tell me…"

Vanessa looked over at her friend. —"I'm pregnant"


	3. Hurt

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh! I shouldn't have had those pancakes for breakfast" — Vanessa thought as she finished throwing up, and flushed the toilet.

The last four days had racked havoc in her stomach. Her eating habits had started to change; she would eat more of the things she usually didn't even like… or not eat at all sometimes, just so she wouldn't end up in the bathroom.

A whole month had already passed since she found out she was expecting. A whole month without telling Zac he was going to be a father… the right moment just hadn't come along yet, she kept telling herself. When it did, she would surely know and the news would slip easily out of her mouth…right?

Vanessa washed her mouth in the sink and realized, for the first time, how uncomfortable the guest bathroom in Monique's house really was.

"Gosh. I look a mess" — She stared into the mirror and pinched her cheeks a little to try and put some color back in her face. She was as pale as a ghost, and she knew Zac suspected that something was going on.

How couldn't he? He was busy, and he was traveling a lot… but he wasn't dumb.

Even if he wasn't home for more than a few days lately, he could notice little things; little details about her.

Her voice didn't sound as bubbly as before, she had stopped using her signature scent, she looked more tired when returning from work… and, most of all, she hardly went out shopping nowadays.

She could tell he was getting worried, but she always dismissed his concerns as best she could.  


And it was the same at her work. She would be wrapping up of her TV show soon, so Vanessa didn't really feel the need to tell them anything yet. After all, as much as she liked her work, she hadn't signed any contract because they didn't know yet if the series was going to be picked up for another season; and that meant no law compromise.

Thus, so far, only Ashley knew. And her friend made sure to remind her everyday that that wasn't right… how could she ask that of her? Keeping secrets for too long was not one of Ashley's strongest points.

A constant knock on the door reminded Vanessa of exactly where she was. Her friends and her husband were out in the garden, having fun and laughing while Monique prepared lunch… and she was in there, puking her guts out.

"Hey, honey. Are you alright in there?" —It was Zac's voice that echoed through the closed door and into her ears.

Her hands instinctively went to her stomach.

"Yeah babe… I'll be right out" —Vanessa lifted her long shirt and unbuttoned the top of her pants. She wasn't even showing yet, but she felt puffy and somewhat restrained in those skinny jeans.

"Ok… I'll wait for you here then" — his voice resounded again.

She opened the door and found him standing there, leaning against the wall; arms crossed, concerned eyes and serious expression on his face. He was the perfect picture of a fretful man.

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing Zac!" —She tried walking pass him, but he grabbed her by the arm. Hard.

"I'm not buying that anymore, and you know it. This is starting to worry me, and I don't like it… Are you hiding something from me?" —His mind was racing, he thought maybe she had an eating disorder, maybe she was very sick or maybe she was having an affair… maybe, maybe, maybe….

She could see he was concerned, very concerned. She would probably be too if it was him who began acting strangely all of a sudden. She knew he wanted to protect her, and shelter her… and she knew she had to tell him and soon.  
But now was not the time.

"Zac… I just…"

"Hey guys!" —It was Monique's husband, Brad, calling from downstairs. "Do I need to send a chaperone up there? Cause Momo just redecorated that bathroom so… I hope you two are not doing anything to make her want to re-redecorate it again!"

They could hear the sound of his laughter. But neither one smiled.

"Yeah, we're coming…" —Zac shouted back at Brad. He took Vanessa's hand softly in his, and walked her downstairs.

-- O --

"Vanessa. Why don't you come with me to the kitchen, help me put some of these dishes away? The boys can stay out here with the twins" —Monique said to her friend after they had all eaten lunch.

Vanessa agreed and began picking up the scatted glasses and sippy cups on the table while Monique took care of the plates.

As they walked into the kitchen, the older girl closed the door behind them and quickly placed everything she was carrying on the kitchen island. It was time to have a little 'woman to woman' talk, she thought.

"So…" —Monique began. —"how far along are you?"

Vanessa stopped dead in her tracks and one of the glasses slipped from her hand and onto the hard floor. It shattered immediately.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry Mo!"

They both bend down to clean up the spattered glasses. But Monique just pushed Vanessa away gently and took care of the mess like it was second nature. "Don't worry about it, you get used to a little disaster with a pair of 2-year olds in the house"

Vanessa tried to laugh at the comment, but all she could do was grab the counter top faintly and sit down on the closest chair.

Monique poked her head out the door and told the boys that everything was fine, before they even asked. Then she closed the door again.

"Well? You haven't answered my question!" —She sat down next to Vanessa.

"What?…I mean, why would you…um, I don't know what you're talking about!" —The burnet stuttered nervously. 'Nice Vanessa, real nice. Why are you even an actress?', she thought to herself.

"Girl, do you even know who you're talking to? I went through all that too, and double the trouble; remember? Besides, come on! I've known you for five years and you have always eaten like a horse… today you barely touched your food! You looked all dizzy, and spent ten minutes in the bathroom, after Zac kept talking about discovering the best pancake place in the city and how he wanted to have breakfast there every morning… Should I continue?"

"Momo, I…I haven't told Zac yet. Nobody knows, but you and Ashley. Please just… let's not talk about this. I'm not quite ready yet"

Vanessa's friend smiled tenderly at her and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. She then nodded and winked. And the younger girl knew once again that her friends were worth their weight in gold. And her eyes filled with small tears.

At that very moment, Zac and Brad walked in holding one child each. Little Michael was wide awake and babbling off to his father, while Andrew rested his head on Zac's shoulder and yawned widely.

Zac noticed the wetness in his wife's eyes, and frowned. It was time to go and have one long and serious talk.

Monique stood up and took Andrew from Zac. "You know Zac, you look rather good doing that. I think it suits you" —She smiled conspicuously.

"Yeah" —Zac chuckled in response. "In a couple of years maybe! I don't think we're quite ready yet"

Vanessa just tried to swallow through the knot that had formed in her throat.

-- O --

Half an hour later, Zac and Vanessa were on their way home. The radio was playing quietly in the background. The air conditioner was blowing softly and silence filled the car.

Vanessa looked over at Zac, his hands were gripping the turning wheel so hard that his 

knuckles had turned completely white. He was mad.

"I need to get something to drink" —He said suddenly.

"Ok" —She replayed.

He took the exit to the left and soon they were parked in their favorite Robeks Juice store. He opened door and was about to get out, but he stopped and asked if she wanted anything.

"Just some water, please"

He left, he bought and he came back a while later with a smoothie, a bottle of water and a peanut butter cookie for Vanessa. She couldn't help but smile, because no matter how upset he was… he was always thinking of her.

"I know you didn't ask for the cookie, but you barely had any lunch and well… I thought you might want this, you always have one when we come here anyway" —Zac handed her the snack and started the car once again.

She didn't really want the cookie; in fact she didn't want it at all. But he had been so thoughtful…and he would get even more suspicious if Vanessa turned down something sweet, and with peanut butter in it.

So she drank some water first, and then started chewing on the treat.

Less than halfway through the cookie though, she couldn't take it anymore. The gagging reflex was in full swing and as much as she tried to control it, she knew it was inevitable.

"So, you were hungry…" —Zac said without looking at her. But then he turned around 

and saw how pale she was. —"are you ok Nessa?"

"No" —She shook her head, but stopped when it made her even more nauseous. "This is disgusting…"

She pushed the cookie to the side and tried drinking some water.

"What are you talking about? You love those things!" —He couldn't believe what she was saying.

"Oh my god, pull over Zac!" —She covered her mouth with her hand.

"What??"

"Pull over, damn it!"

Zac turned on the blinkers and puller over to the side of the road near their house. She got out of the car and proceeded to repeat this morning's actions, but instead of her friend's bathroom she found herself in an even more uncomfortable place…next to her car and out in the open.

When it was all over, Vanessa got back in the car -thanking her lucky stars that there were no paparazzi around- and tried to wash the taste off her mouth with more water. Then, the car's engine came to life again, and Zac started their short way home.

"Alright, that's it Vanessa. I tried to ignore it, I tried waiting for you to come to me, I even tried to pretend nothing is going on… but that's enough. I want to know what the fuck is going on!"

She took a deep breath. This was it...there was no way around it anymore.

"Zac, we're going to have a baby"

There was no visible reaction from him. He just blinked and took the control to open the gate and enter their house. Once inside, he parked the car, killed the engine and just sat there.

"You're pregnant?..." —He asked. Vanessa nodded.

"But… I thought…I mean, aren't you on the pill?" —he couldn't believe it. Out of all the things that had gone through his head, this single one had not occurred to him. But now it seemed like the most obvious.

"Can we please go inside? I don't think we should be having this conversation in the car."

"Yeah…yeah, let's go talk inside"

-- O --

They sat down on the couch. And it was then that Zac realized he had many questions to ask.

"How long have you known?"

"About a month" —She said softly.

"What?... What? You've known for a whole month and only now you tell me?" —He got up from the couch, his voice rising.

"I wanted to tell you before but I just… I don't know, it never seemed like the right time!"

"A month? There was never a right time in a month?"

Vanessa watched Zac pace the room, and finally go into the kitchen. She followed close behind and tried to explain.

"I don't know! I just couldn't tell you… I tried Zac, I really did. I mean, I knew that I had to. I was going to, but something always stopped me…Ashley said I should maybe write it down or something…"

"Wait a minute." —he cut her off short. —"Ashley knows?! Ashley knows and I didn't know! I'm the father, aren't I?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're the father! What kind of a question is that Zac?" —Now it was not only him who had started shouting.

"I don't know Vanessa! You didn't tell me anything…for a month! What does that say about us? About our relationship?"

He was so shocked, and she was on the verge of tears again. She tried to speak, but just couldn't.

"Why didn't you tell me before? Isn't marriage supposed to be all about trust? About knowing and believing in someone so much, that you don't ever have to hesitate about sharing something, anything with them?...Like a baby for example?...Or maybe that's just me!!"

"But I do trust you!" —she found her voice again, though it was nothing more than a whisper.

"Then why didn't you tell me? Were you afraid I wouldn't want it? That I would tell you to have an abortion? That I would leave you? What?...please tell me, because I am really doing my best to understand"

"No! Or maybe… I don't know! Ok? We never discussed having children before." —Her tears fell freely now. But he did not move to wipe them away, something she was very used to him doing.

He took a deep breath.

The look in her face was starting to affect him, but it was nothing compared to the hurt he was feeling about her mistrust, or whatever it was that had stopped her from sharing something so important.

"Just because we didn't discuss it, doesn't mean that I would tell you to get rid of the baby. You should know me enough by now to know that I would never ask that of you."

"I'm so sorry Zac. I really am"

"You know what? I need some air…" —He stepped away from the counter and from her. Walking towards the door again.

"Babe please…don't go. Come on!" —She took his hand in both of hers, pleading. He stopped and looked at her in the eye. Those big and beautiful brown eyes… he loved those eyes.

"I don't want to say something I might regret later Vanessa. I need to think…ok?" —He was upset yes; but he loved her nonetheless, and he hated to see her cry.

So he reached out to caress a soft cheek, then leaned down to kiss her forehead lightly…and finally walked away and out the door.


	4. Forgive

**Chapter 4**

Vanessa's sobs shook her. She collapsed down on the spot as her legs gave out, and she wrapped her arms around herself.

How could she have been so stupid? Was all she thought about. He probably hated her, probably didn't trust her. How could he trust her, when he thought she didn't trust him?

He had left. Zac had left her standing there.

She remembered his back as he walked out the door. She could still hear him slamming the car door shut and the sound of the engine as he drove away to God knows where.

Vanessa looked up to see her beautiful house amidst her rolling tears, her beautiful empty house. How she loved that house…but she only loved it because he shared it with her.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly stood up again and walked towards the window. She needed to see if he was coming back, but he wasn't.

The gate was still closed, and the sun was setting in the sky. Soon, darkness would fill her unlighted home…silence and darkness, what a dreadful thought.

Vanessa made her way up the stairs; she grabbed the handrail tightly because she feared her legs would give out again.

She went inside her room and headed for the closet… she took one of Zac's sweaters and brought it to her nose, breathing his scent deeply. Then she wrapped it around her petite body and laid down on the bed.

She did not notice when she fell asleep.

Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and found she was still alone in her —now— dark bedroom. She looked over at the clock resting on the nightstand and realized she had slept for about two hours.

Which meant he had been gone for more than those two hours.

Reaching for the phone, she dialed his number…and got the voicemail. She needed to talk to him, not some machine. So she hung up.

Throwing the phone down on the bed, she sat up and grabbed her head between her hands. Vanessa had the most horrible headache she had ever felt in her life. It was so strong, it made her eyes roll to the back of her head when she stood up.

"Oh, fuck!" —She cursed out loud and headed towards the bathroom.

Kneeling down in front of the medicine cabinet, she took out a bottle of aspirin.

Just as Vanessa was about to put two of them in her mouth though, she closed her hand over the little pills and read the label on the small bottle.

_**'If you are pregnant or think you might be pregnant, consult your physician before taking'**__**  
**_

She shouted angrily and threw the bottle along with the pills down on the floor. Just when she thought nothing else could go wrong, this had to happen!

Her head felt like it would explode if she didn't take something soon…

"Vanessa? Are you in here?" — He was calling for her, from their bedroom.

"oh my god…Zac?" —For one second she didn't know if it was real or if maybe she was still asleep and it was just a dream; until he walked through the door and, next thing she knew, he was kneeling down next to her.

She looked so pale, her eyes were red and puffy, and you could still see tear traces on her cheeks where the mascara had run down her face.

Zac took her face between his hands. He had seen the bottle of pills on the bathroom floor, and he'd heard the loud scream from downstairs when he came in the house…. Only one thought came to mind; had she been trying to kill herself?

"Van, what were you trying to do?"

"I'm so sorry Zac" —she clung to him —"I'm so sorry about everything…I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Shhh…Shh baby. It's ok…let's not talk about that right now" —One of his hands was wrapped around her slim waist, while the other buried itself in her hair —"Just tell me, what were you doing with those pills?"

"I have a horrible headache…I feel like my head's gonna blow up"

Zac breathed a sigh of relieved. He seriously needed to stop jumping to conclusions about his wife, especially because they always seemed to be so wrong.

He held Vanessa closer to him and lifted her off the ground, carrying her. Then he placed her down on her side of the bed and picked the phone up. She kept a tight hold on his shirt as he sat next to her and called a doctor.

-- O --

Vanessa rested her head on the soft pillow and looked up into the sky-pools of her husband's eyes. He was next to her on the bed, sitting up and frowning above her beautiful face.

Half an hour had passed since he had given her some Tylenol for the pain, following doctor's orders. And now he just watched her intently, and noticed the way her face softened slowly as the headache started to subside.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you" —She bit her lower lip, a nervous habit he had come to know very well.

"Zac…I'm really sorry about before. I meant to tell you sooner, I really did…and, of course I trust you…how can you eve-" He placed his fingers over her mouth, effectively quieting.

"I think I might have overreacted a little"

"No! You didn't! You were right! I mean… I should have told you before"

"Yeah… you should have. But still. I shouldn't have walked out on you like that. We had to talk, I knew that. But I just…I felt like breaking something, you know? I felt like punching the wall or kicking something, shit I was so mad… it scared me"

He leaned down and placed his face on the valley of her breasts. It was his turn to breathe her in, deeply.

She smelled like wildflowers and lavender, most likely from her soap, with a touch of something else…something that reminded him of honey, especially when he kissed her skin.

It was a scent that had never ceased to intrigue him and enchant him all at once.

"I understand Zac" —she played with his hair.

"Well, I'm still sorry. I promise to do my best not to get that way again"

He lifted his head and gave her a tiny smile. She bit her lower lip again and then whispered. —"but you do know the baby is yours, right? I would never cheat on you Zac, I love you"

"Yeah, I know." He nodded —"That's something good that came out of my little stroll. I did a lot of thinking about everything and realized how stupid it was to say that to you. Oh and, I also found this" —He got up from the bed and took something out of a small blue bag he had placed on top of her dresser.

She couldn't see what it was, until he approached the bed and sat down again; holding the new possession up towards her. It was a tiny onesie. It was all white and had a delicate printing that read: _50 percent mommy & 50 percent daddy._

She couldn't help but laugh out loud. It was so adorable, and so small.

And, above everything else, it was their baby's first belonging. And that made it all seem so much more real to both of them.

She touched it, felling the soft fabric between her fingertips. He pulled her shirt up, uncovering her flat and toned tummy, and he placed the onesie on top. Looking at him, she caressed his thick dark blond hair and listened to what he was saying.

"I think it fits" -He put one of his big and strong hands on her stomach as well and smiled widely. -"I saw it on a window store. I just… I couldn't help but think about what it's going to be like. Having someone who's half me and half you in the world. What he or she is going to look like, to be like…"

"Zac... Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, of course I do baby. But, I really just hope that it doesn't happen again. You need to tell me things like this Van…I don't want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me. Because you don't!"

He was looking straight into her eyes.

They were so different sometimes, two people completely opposite in many aspects. But they fitted together so perfectly…it just flowed.

Blue and brown, blond and brunet, light and tanned, tall and short…intense and mellow. It was just meant to be.

They both knew it… and Vanessa's emotions got the better of her once again as they finally hugged intimately.

Tears began welling up and falling down from her big eyes for the third time that day; the only difference was that these were happy tears, and now Zac was right there again to wipe them away.

"No, come on!" —Zac smiled happily. "You need to stop all this crying Vanessa. That can't be good for the baby!"

"I think I can officially start blaming it on hormones"

They laughed; and it was wonderful sound for them both. It filled their house with life again. It had only been one day, but to them it felt like weeks had passed from that morning to that night.

It had been an emotional roller coaster…but it had also been a lesson for life. And Vanessa thought it was time to patch up some wounds and make up for lost time.

She grabbed the back of his head roughly and pulled it down, kissing him with every ounce of her being. Their passion started to build up rapidly as she pushed her small tongue into his mouth to play with his own.

She broke off long enough to take a few deep breaths…

"Make love to me" —Vanessa whispered and covered his mouth with hers again.

He climbed on top of her, supporting his weight on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her. She opened her legs instinctively and wrapped themselves around his waist…his body settled comfortably between her parted thighs.

He kissed her passionately, wanting to consume her…to make her a part of him. And she returned the kiss with equal need.

Her hands were all over his body, she practically ripped the shirt off his body; if she had been stronger she would have.

Small, wanting hands traveled down his smooth back and under the waistline of his pants to grab his buttocks.

Zac sat up on his knees and stared at her.

Heavy breathing, swollen lips, flushed cheeks and perfect body… she was beautiful, she was like a dream come true, and she was his…

Vanessa admired his naked chest, tanned and subtlety outlined by his six-pack. She loved the way his legs muscles stood out underneath his tight khakis… she reached for his belt and unbuckled it as fast as she could.

And the young starlet suddenly realized, she had never been hornier in her entire life...

Soon enough, hot skin touched hot skin, tongues made patterns across necks, hands grabbed and scratched softly and lips suckled teasingly.

Together they burned…they trembled and they loved each other.

Zac and Vanessa Efron became one being again… and the universe was at peace…


	5. Heartbeat

**Chapter 5**

Vanessa opened her eyes slowly, she felt drowsy, tired. She remembered how hectic the last week had been.

After telling Zac about the baby and learning a valuable lesson, he departed to Europe for a couple of days because of work and she focused on getting through the last episodes of her TV show.

Friends and family had not been notified of the big news yet, they had both decided to postpone it until after he returned home and her schedule wasn't as busy.

She sat up slowly in bed and tried to rub the sleep off her eyes. She yawned and thought about how glad she was that this was her last day on set.

Looking over at the bedside clock she noticed it was only 3am, which meant she still had one hour before she had to drive into work.

Thoughts of taking a shower were soon dismissed as she felt the warm body lying next to her move softly. She decided to snuggle back under the big quilt and press her body against the strong and muscular back. After all, she could always take her shower in her trailer.

Her arm went around a firm waist and began to caress the skin under her fingertips softly, how she loved the warm and silky feeling of that tanned skin. Her lips planted small wet kisses on the broad back in front of her and she smelled the unique essence of her lover's body.

Zac laughed softly as he felt her small hand start to roam lower and lower. Grasping her hand in his own, he brought it up to his lips; then he turned around to face her.

He had only gotten home from the airport about two hours before, having taken the Red Eye from Spain because he couldn't stand not seeing her for much longer.  


They kissed, and kissed a little more. And he played with her hair…something he loved to do since they began dating. Sometimes he would fall asleep just playing with it and sometimes it was Vanessa who fell asleep.

"Babe, I need to rest. I'm so beat from that trip" —He whispered.

She pouted mockingly and was about to speak when they heard a sudden noise erupting from her stomach. They looked down in amazement.

"I think someone's hungry" Zac said, smiling.

"Yeah…but I don't want to eat anything. I'll only end up puking it out afterwards. Although, since it is your baby I should probably feed him quickly or be prepared to deal with a very grumpy child"

"Hey! Come on! I only get like that sometimes…" They both laughed.

-- O --

An hour later she had eaten a bagel with cream cheese and jelly, had surprisingly managed to fight the nausea, had dressed very casually -sweats, Yankees cap and a shirt- and had finally driven off to the set. There, she took a quick shower and went to get her hair and makeup done.

But once in her dressing room again, while putting on the clothes she was to wear for her first scene, she realized that she couldn't get her jeans buttoned up. They were a very tight pair of low rise black skinny jeans….they were indeed her size and should have close easily, but they didn't. She couldn't even get the zipper all the way up.

Trying unsuccessfully for a while, she finally gave up and stood on her side in front of the mirror with her sweater pushed up to stare at her profile. There it was…the so called "baby bump", already starting to show.  


She had noticed a little growth of her belly, but it hadn't been obvious until now.

It was very odd, she thought, how it had seemed to start growing immediately after she told Zac… it was like her baby had just known, and decided that hiding was no longer necessary.

Thinking about that, she reached for her Blackberry and made four quick entries in her organizer:

Discuss BB news w/ producers  
Tell Sam (her personal assistant) to get appointment with a good OBGYN  
Call Zac and let him know date & hour of appointment  
Buy some apple juice and order a corn beef sandwich

But, first things first, she called the wardrobe department and told them -to their most utter surprise- that she needed a bigger pair of pants.

-- O --

Zac never liked doctors' offices. They made him uncomfortable for some reason, even if they were all dressed up to look like anything else but what they really were. Like this one for instance, he thought while looking around.

Walls were painted in a darkish pink tone. Pictures of babies were everywhere you looked… crying babies, smiling babies, twin babies, triplets and so on. The couch where he was sitting next to Vanessa was comfortable enough, made of soft beige leather which matched the roses in the room.

There was a sweet smell in the air, undoubtedly trying to cover up the typical doctor's office - hospital smell. A smell that inevitably reminded you of needles, and disinfectant, and cold.

He blew a deep breath and tapped his knees nervously with his palms. Taking a 3 year old "Parents" magazine from the seat next to him, he began flipping though it and told himself that he needed to get used to this. After all, this was only the first of many appointments Vanessa would have throughout the pregnancy… and he wanted to be there with her for every single one.

"Are you sure this woman is the best?" —Zac asked Vanessa, putting down the unread magazine. He just couldn't concentrate.

"Honey, I don't know. Sam says she's very popular and has a very good reputation"

"But she's never been pregnant, o how can she know? Maybe we should ask Monique…"

"Zac! Relax" —Vanessa cut his sentence. "Everything is going to be alright. If we don't like her then we'll find another one. Ok?"

He nodded and she took his hand and smiled; trying to ease his mind a little.

At that moment, a young blond nurse came over and said that the doctor would see them in a few minutes. And indeed, not five minutes later, there was Dr. Parker standing in front of them.

She looked to be around her mid-forties, dark hair, green eyes and a very pleasant smile.

She held out her hand to them both and introduced herself —told them they could call her Molly—, then she indicated to her private office in an adjoining room and, as they walked there together, Dr. Molly Parker said in her cheery voice that her daughters had been big fans of the HSM movies.

Zac began to relax.

Dr. Parker gave them all the ins and outs of what the periodical appointments would be like. She answered all their questions pleasantly, acquired detailed information to fill a patient form for the "mommy to be", and then asked if they were ready for the examination.

Vanessa was prepped and ready in a few minutes. She changed into a silken hospital gown and was helped up onto the plush examination chair by the same nurse as before. Her legs up in the stirrups, a blanket thrown over her lap ("in case you feel cold"), candles were lightened and soft classical music was playing in the background.

Vanessa thought she could get used to that. And as Zac walked in with the doctor, he was already thanking Sam for the good job and regretting ever doubting her judgment.

"Alright then. Are you ready to see that baby?" -Molly asked.

Vanessa looked up at Zac, and this time it was him who smiled down at her, and took her hand.

Dr. Parker reclined the chair and pulled over a 3D echo ultrasound machine. She lifted Vanessa's gown to just underneath her breasts and kept her pelvis and lower body covered with the blanket.

She went through all the motions; warning Vanessa that the gel would be a little cold before she put it on her tummy, shutting the music off completely, slapping on some white rubber gloves, turning on the equipment and placing the machine's transducer on top of the gel and skin.

She kept typing in the keyboard and moving the probe over Vanessa's stomach too, and for just a second Vanessa thought something might be wrong… but then the doctor smiled.

Taking a remote nearby, she pressed a button and turned on a small flat screen TV in 

front of them.

"There it is." She pointed at the screen, and suddenly a red circle surrounding a small C shape appeared. "You see that, inside the circle? That's your baby"

"You mean that small little...um… thing?" Zac didn't really know how to phrase that question.

Molly laughed. —"Yes, that's the little one. From what I can see here, you are almost three months actually. See? Now I'm measuring the baby" —She showed them on the screen. "And he or she is about an inch long, just a little over an inch actually. You can't see it yet because he's too small, but arms and legs are already forming."

They couldn't take their eyes off the screen, and the doctor smiled and promised to print them that image so they could start showing it around.

"And now let's see if we can get some sound here. You are very petite which makes it easier, but you never know."

"Sound?" —Vanessa Asked.

"The sound of a heartbeat." —She stopped talking and turned up the volume in the machine, and there…softly in the background, but getting stronger as she turned up the volume more… was the clear and rapid sound of their baby's heart. She pressed harder on Vanessa's tummy, and the beat got louder.

The couple gasped. Amazed.

Vanessa's eyes filled with tears and Zac was grabbing her hand so hard it was starting to hurt. It was so real. There was no denying it now; there was no possible doubt left.

Their baby was inside of her, a little heart alive and strong.

"Congratulations" —Dr. Molly Parker whispered softly and put away the probe, the image frozen on the TV screen.

She wiped Vanessa's stomach clean and retired to her office to give them a moment alone. The heartbeat was no longer audible of course, but that didn't matter...they had already heard it.

-- O --

The next hours and days passed in a blur.

They were given an estimated due date, a list of recommended books and information, an appointment for the next month. A long list of supplemental vitamins and suggested foods.

They were photographed by the paparazzi as usual; They were trying to plan a reunion to let everyone know that they were expecting.

They were discussing whether it was good or bad that she had not yet signed a contract for her TV show's next season.

They were each carrying around an envelope with the phrase "here I am" printed on it, and the picture of their first sonogram inside.

They dealt with a rumor spread on the internet that they were getting divorced… They dealt with their appearance at a prestigious award show that Vanessa was refusing to attend because of continuous morning/afternoon/night sickness.

And to top it all off, they were beginning to deal with her crazy cravings in the middle of the night.

But the weirdest thing by far came about a week later, when they received a phone call to their house from their mothers at about 4pm one Saturday afternoon. Gina and Starla were together and wanted to come right away for a visit.

When they arrived, they both seemed a little upset and a little exited…and a little weird. Stella and Dylan were there as well, and their fathers tagged along with no motive whatsoever. Or at least that's what Zac and Vanessa thought…until Gina showed them the magazines.

There were four of them, only one with their picture on the cover. That particular one read "Zac + Vanessa expecting? See for yourself", and the rest were all on the same subject. "Stork on the way for the High School Sweethearts", "Zanessa baby bump spotted" and "Is a little one on the way? We've got the exclusive!"

There it was, plastered all over the news…the opportunity to share this with their families had been taken away from them. And a rain of questions exploded in their living room…

Is it true?

Why didn't we know about it?

Is this how I find out I'm going to be a grandma/pa, aunt, uncle?

When did you know?

How far along?

Or is it a lie?

Is it all a rumor?

Everyone spoke at once, except for Zac and Vanessa. She felt very sad at that moment, and tears began to fall down her face. Everyone was quiet then, only her soft sobs were heard.

They all came around her, trying to comfort her. She leaned on Zac's shoulder and, to everyone's surprise, started to laugh softly. But it was a humorless laugh.

"I should be used to this by now. I know that"

"It's ok baby, I feel the same way too" —he held her tightly and entwined his fingers through her dark curly tresses.

"It's just like that time with the pictures. The whole fucking world has to know everything about my private life before I even get a chance to open my mouth"

There was an unspoken understanding in the room. Nobody needed to say anything, because they all knew what she was referring to. That big scandal a couple of years back with some naked pictures of her leaked online.

There was no warning, no foreshadow… nobody saw it coming until it was out there and it was too late.

This was a different situation, of course; mainly because she was not embarrassed by this and wouldn't issue a public apology about it. And, likewise, it would probably not help launch her career in a new and unexpected direction (which did happen with said pictures).

But it was basically the same bottom-line… in the business, no matter how hard you try, your life is never truly your own.

So she wiped her tears away, took a deep breath and said out loud —"Yes, we're pregnant, I'm about 3 months along.And I'm sorry you all had to find out like this, we were going to ask you over next weekend to tell everybody but well…" -Vanessa shook her head.

"Oh sweetheart, we can still have a small get together." —Vanessa's mom wrapped her arm around her daughter and smiled widely. —"Besides it'll give me an excuse to start shopping for my first grandchild!!"

"And speaking of which. We have something to show you guys" —Zac pulled out his little white envelope and showed them the sonogram.

It was passed around joyfully.

"And we heard the baby's heartbeat! It was amazing…I mean, the moment you actually hear your baby inside of you is just…" —Vanessa stopped, at a lost for words.

"Priceless" —Zac finished her sentence.

They both started laughing excitedly, and soon everyone was so touched that they were joining in too. It was all they could do after all…

Stella stepped closer to Dylan with the picture in hand and asked very quietly —"where is it? I don't know what I'm looking at"

Dylan grinned and, turning away from the rest of the group, he answered —"Does it really matter Ella? All you need to know is that you're gonna be an aunt soon"

"Aww, isn't that sweet." —She smiled mockingly. "You can't see it either, can you?"

"Nope" —Her brother-in-law shrugged. Now they too were laughing.


	6. Comfort

**Chapter 6**

Zac surfed through the television channels while he lay in bed and wondered how it was possible to have 135 channels to watch and still not find anything interesting.

It wasn't the first time either… he barely had any time to just sit down and watch TV anymore, but whenever he did it seemed like he was paying for info commercials, mystery shows and cooking programs.

Except for Vanessa's series, which they recorded and watched together every Sunday, he was definitely not a TV person at all.

He was bored and felt that maybe it was time to re-encounter his somewhat forgotten video games; but they were all kept in their entertainment room and he really didn't want to go downstairs.

It wasn't because he was feeling too lazy or because it meant having to put on some pants and a shirt on, it was actually because his little pregnant wife was down there with their cleaning lady…and she was drilling her.

For some reason, ever since Vanessa came into her second trimester she had decided that Christine should do everything the way Gina does it.

Call it hormones, call it whatever… the point is that Vanessa was driving the woman off the wall trying to change everything she did. And Zac didn't want to get involved in that.

So, this morning he'd had his breakfast Cheerios in bed and tried to come up with stuff to do without living bed. Not so easy.

Suddenly the door open and closed as Vanessa came into the bedroom. She was still in her silk robe and barefooted, her hair up in a messy ponytail. Her lower lip looked very pink and a little swollen -probably because she had taken up the habit of biting it when she was nervous-, she was smirking and had a little twinkle in her eyes.  


He smiled broadly —"Hey gorgeous, what's up?"

"You know…" —she approached the bed and climbed on it—"if you really have nothing to do, you could help out a little. I think the baby would appreciate if daddy started to move all the junk out of the room that will be his or her nursery"

She was sitting next to him on the bed now, her hand moving over his chest softly and his hand draped around her waist.

"I'll get started on that a little later on, I promise. Besides, I am doing something… I'm watching"- He looked at the TV and saw two travesties fighting each other, he frowned and reached for the remote —"something I will never let my kid watch". Said Zac, turning the TV off.

Vanessa laughed and leaned down for a kiss. The kisses began soft and tender, just a series of little pecks, but as his tongue darted out to tease the small gap between her open lips she felt a rushing fire surge through her body.

She pushed her own tongue inside his mouth and wrestled with his. Tasting, exploring and eagerly accepting his reciprocity. Putting her palms on his shoulders, she pushed him down onto the bed and promptly straddled him placing her legs at either side of his waist.

Zac was surprised but nonetheless eager; and he reached quickly behind her to grab her butt cheeks. He smiled into the kiss as he thought she just wanted to make out and fool around for a while; but when she sneaked one of her hands inside his underwear, Zac had to break away from the kiss and seriously ask himself if maybe he had fallen back asleep and was only dreaming.

"Woah! Baby… really? Even with the cleaning lady in the house and all?" —Vanessa just panted and kissed his chest hungrily. She didn't want to talk, didn't need to talk. There was only one thing she needed, and she needed it now.

Her robe flew to the floor as he untied the laces and pealed it from her body, leaving her in her nightgown. Easy access to what was underneath, which was pretty much only a lacy pair of panties.

"I can't believe this." —Zac whispered as Vanessa's sultry lips traveled further down his body. "I mean, I thought the other night in the pool and last week on the couch was kinky, but this is just out of this world!"

"Zac… shut up" —She lifted herself high enough to remove her nightgown and place his hands back on her butt. He laughed and squeezed the soft skin again, but then he moved one of his hands to her bump and the other behind her neck, fingers twisting around a mass of brown curls as Zac pulled his wife down for a rough kiss.

Hips began grinding and skin became damp with little drops of sweat as pink panties traveled down slim, toned legs and onto the floor as well.

"Oh god, I'm so fucking horny!" —Vanessa's dirty, sexy words reached Zac's ears; and he thought he would burst with need. It was amazing to them both how, even after years of being together intimately, their lovemaking was as passionate and enthralling as ever.

Just as Vanessa's hands started pulling down at the elastic of Zac's white and blue boxers, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Mrs. Efron? I'm sorry to bother you, but Ms. Ashley and Ms. Kate are downstairs waiting for you." — Christine's voice echoed through the closed wooden door.

"Oh crap! I completely forgot! Thanks Christine. Tell them I'll down on a minute!" —Vanessa shouted.

Zac grunted and slammed his head against the pillow a few times. "Shit! Just when it was getting good!... but" —He smiled up at her and gently touched her breasts. —" we can always get back on track, right?"  


Vanessa smiled as well and took his hands in hers to stop their movement. "Honey, I have to go" —She started climbing off of him, but Zac took her by the hips and stopped her.

"What do you mean go? Go where?"

"I promised the girls we'd go shopping today!"

"What the hell? Shopping? Who cares about that right now? I thought you said you were horny, and now I am too!" — He sat up to suck her neck; she moaned but then grabbed his fair hair and pushed his head away from the sensitive spot.

"I know I said that. And I am horny baby, but I'm also in desperate need of some clothes that actually fit me! Besides…" —She managed to sneak herself away from his grasp —"I can't keep them waiting downstairs."

"Oh, but you can keep me waiting?" —He was practically begging now, which made her laugh out loud as she pulled on a clean pair of panties.

"Well, yes. Because you're my hubby!" — Vanessa flashed him her best smiled and walked over to her walk in closet.

"But you can't do that! It's not fair Vanessa!" —Zac called after her. "My body doesn't work like yours you know! Unless a huge turn off occurs, I can't just pretend nothing happened. I mean, I'll admit hearing Christine's voice while you were naked on top of me almost did it… but it just wasn't enough!"

Vanessa had thrown on some cute gray sweats and a baggy t-shirt (with small block letters that spelled "fame happens" on the back). One of the few outfits that still fitted her easily.

She looked at him, just laying there on top of the bed with his cute boxers and flushing body… he was almost pouting.

Feeling a little bad for him, she approached the bed and stood next to him looking down. "Honey, why don't you just take a cold shower?" —When fire shot through his eyes at her, she suggested something else. —"Or, why don't you just… you know! Entertain that hand of yours with something useful?"

Zac gasped. He couldn't believe what she was saying. Was she actually suggesting he took care of his arousal himself?...Yes, one look at her face told him that was exactly what she was suggesting.

"You have to be kidding! I haven't done that since we got married! And even before that, I hardly ever did it!" —He thought a little and said —"well, maybe just while we were apart for long. But still!"

"Relax Zac! It's not that big of a deal! And, besides, maybe you should start practicing…or rather exercising the hand back into shape? Because, maybe in a few moths I'll be either too big or too moody to have sex!"

"Ahhhh!! You're such a tease!" —Zac screamed and covered his eyes with his hands. How could she make this sound like it was the greatest and smartest idea she had ever come up with??

"I think I'll ignore that" -Vanessa just patted his head lightly, bent down to peck his lips and then walked away leaving him to resolve his "issue" while she finished getting ready.

-- O --

Vanessa sipped her strawberry and banana smoothie, as she walked around the mall along her two best friends. Both of whom were drinking frozen mochas.

They had already been stopped by several people who asked for autographs and/or wanted to congratulate Vanessa for the baby.

One lady had even told her that she was already looking very big because of her "little bun on the oven", and Vanessa was glad she was wearing big, dark sunglasses; since she was certain the woman would have dropped dead on the spot otherwise with the icy, dagger-throwing glare Vanessa was giving her.

A few paparazzi had been following them for the past half hour as they got their drinks and began wandering the mall. They weren't as in their face like other times, but the girls were still getting annoyed by the unwanted attention.

Thinking that enough was enough, Ashley and Kate decided to drag Vanessa into a store to get away from the photographers for a while.

"Oh, come on girls!" —Vanessa looked around at all the maternity styles in the store and grunted. —"I told you I'm not buying… Ooh! That's pretty" —She said walking over to a pair of chick blue jeans with little sculls drawn on the right leg.

That was the beginning of their long shopping spree, in which they walked and shopped in every mommy boutique inside the big mall, squealing over the clothes they found and how great it was to shop for a whole new wardrobe for Vanessa, and watch her model all the pieces and enjoy the comforts of having some "belly room" in her pants.

"Gosh, I'm so glad maternity clothes are not fugly anymore. But I kinda feel bad because you guys haven't gotten anything yet. I mean… all these bags are just mine" —Vanessa expressed as she finished her chocolate chip cookie.

"Aw babe, don't worry!" —Kate hugged her friend's shoulders. "That was the point. Getting you new stuff to enjoy being preggers even more!" —She was smiling now, because Kate new that Vanessa was still having a hard time with morning sickness and adjusting to her body changing rapidly.

"And besides" —Ashley added —"juggling bags is my specialty! Whether they're mine, or someone else's, it doesn't matter. Just don't tell that to James cause I like it when he's all gentlemanly and doesn't let me carry them"

They laughed and continue walking together.

A little later, Ashley stopped in front of a store window and smiled widely. —"Aw! We so have to go in!"

Now they were inside a glamorous baby boutique, surrounded by little socks and little shoes and little shirts with funny printing and just little everything.

Vanessa hadn't been inside one in a long time, and this was the first time for her own pregnancy… she felt strange being there without Zac. And made it a point to be with him the next time she waked into a store like this.

"Ok Nessa… which one should I get for my baby friend in there?" —Ashley was excitedly holding two pairs of baby boots, one for a cowboy and the other one for a cowgirl.

"Ashley, I already told you we don't know! I'm not hiding it from you, I swear! We just… we want it to be a surprise. Zac's kind of old fashion in many ways so he didn't want to find out, and I knew that if the doctor told me what we were having it would only make it harder for him. So, I decided not to know either."

"I think it's exiting that way" —Kate chipped in — "When I have a kid, I don't want to know either. But maybe I'll know without the doctor telling me… like I've heard that there are people who can tell what they're having, or at least whet they think they're having. Do you Nessa? Like, suspect or something?"

Vanessa had already taken a small wicker basket braided with white ribbons and had begun to put some items inside, in an almost subconscious way. Perhaps it was the habit of buying something in almost every single store she went into.  


"Not really" —She took a white cashmere blanket from the shelf and put it in the basket along with a layette set of two cream-colored footsies, and a package of long sleeved cotton bodysuits. She was feeling more and more like a mommy.

"Well, what would you like then?" —Ashley inquired

"Um… I don't know. I think maybe a girl, just because I'd be able to dress her up on cute little skirts and pigtails. But I'd like a boy too, because then he'd look just like Zac..."

After some more aw-ing and ooh-ing in the store, they paid for their belongings and ended with two more bags to carry (including gifts from both of Vanessa's girlfriends).

The paparazzi were there again just snapping away, and they were having a field trip with the baby shopping pictures they had gotten.

They all agreed it was time to go home.

-- O --

Zac was impressed at how many things they kept in the room next to theirs.

It was going to become the nursery and needed to be cleaned out, so he spent part of the morning and most of the afternoon just taking things out and trying to help Christine find some place to put everything they wanted to keep.

It was not even nearly done by the time Vanessa arrived home with her ten bags of clothes and…stuff, he supposed. He was pleasantly surprised she hadn't gotten any shoes, but even more surprised when he saw she had bought things for their baby.

Vanessa showed him all the things she had gotten at the mall and he helped her put it in her closet. Later on, sensing she was probably very tired, Zac told her to take a bath and relax while he put the baby things in the baby's room. Wow, he thought, we actually have a baby room.

He got a nice and warm feeling as he inspected the contents of the two bags, but couldn't understand why there was a pair of funky brown leather boots that could almost feet Vanessa's small feet, or the reason for a wacky frog beanie hat.

Hearing the television being turned on in the master bedroom, he finished looking at the new things, placed the bags in the emptied out closet and walked over to ask for Vanessa about the peculiar items.

"Vanessa?..." —He stopped as he walked into the room and saw his sweet, and at times a little crazy, sweetheart crying her big brown eyes out. "Hey, what's the matter? Is something wrong?"

He walked over to the bed and took her towel clad body in his arms, placing his head on top of her still wet hair. She just shook in his arms and sobbed in a seemingly uncontrollable way.

"Come on Van. Please talk to me. What is it baby? I don't want to see you crying, it makes me sad! What it something I said? or something I did... or forgot to do?" —Zac took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She sighed and smiled amidst her tears because how sweet he could be.

"No Zac. I just… I turned on the TV and there was this show on and they had this baby that was just so small and he couldn't breath well, he was so sick and… his little feet had almost no toes at all and…" —She broke down again and held on to Zac for dear life.

"Why were you watching that?"

"I don't know! It was just there, and I couldn't look away. That poor little baby!"

He tried to calm her down by rocking her back and forth on the bed. The towel was slowly falling away, so he just removed it from her body and lifted the bedcovers slowly to tuck her and himself under them. She wrapped herself around him and continued to sob.

"What if…. what if our baby is born sick too. What if there's something wrong with our baby? I don't want her to suffer!" —She hiccupped as she spoke.

Zac made her look straight into his eyes again. —"Listen to me Van. There is nothing wrong with our baby. And there isn't going to be anything wrong with our baby either! And there is not going to be anything wring with you. Everything will be alright"

Vanessa reached up to kiss his lips and hugged him even closer. —"You promise you'll take care of us? You promise you're going to count all of the baby's fingers and toes and make sure everything's in its right place, right?"

"I promise sweetheart. But you gotta promise me you'll stop watching any of those shows, ok? You change the channel, or you turn it off… or whatever. Just don't watch them. Remember what the doctor said about you being very sensitive and all of that"

She promised. And they both sealed their vows with a deep kiss. Just like the day they got married.

Zac smiled widely and moved her to lay on top of him the same way they had been on the morning. "You wanna finish what you started out earlier? You know, just to help you think of something else."

"Oh yeah" —She nodded and took the remote in her hand to turn off the TV.

-- O --

Zac opened his eyes slowly. It was almost seven in the morning, according to the watch in Vanessa's nightstand.

He turned to lay o his side and saw her sleeping on her side as well; she was wearing one of his t-shirts and some shorts, her hair pillowed her head and her eyelids fluttered as she dreamed.

He reached out and gently lifted the t-shirt over her stomach as much as he could, revealing her beautiful tummy. He loved her, he worshipped her, because she was his everything and in his eyes, she couldn't look more beautiful. She was glowing… like an angel, his angel.

Zac made sure she was still asleep, and then leaned down to get his face as close to her belly as he could without disturbing her rest.

"Hey baby" —He whispered into the skin in front of him. —"it's your daddy here. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright in there. I know we haven't seen each other yet, but you're very important to me. Did you know that? Did you know that you and your mommy are the most important thing in my life? I hope so. And I hope you can hear me in there, because otherwise I'm gonna feel a little dumb" —He laughed quietly.

Vanessa had tears behind her closed eyelids. And some did manage to escape out. She had heard every word he said, and she felt like her heart would explode with love for him.

And then she felt it… it was just…something. The past few days she had assumed it was just like a hunger pain, but this was different. This was it… the baby was moving.

"She or he can hear you" —She opened her eyes to find Zac looking up at her lovingly. There it was again, the movement… like popcorn popping in her tummy, only stronger.

Vanessa smiled and took Zac's hand, placing it where she had felt the movement twice.  


Zac looked and waited, not being quite sure of what to expect. And soon enough, there was a small movement; subtle but definitely there. And then once more, this time stronger. His baby was letting him know what every word he had said had been heard.


	7. Collide

**Chapter 7**

Vanessa looked at herself in the mirror as she finished applying her makeup. As subtle as it was, it always made her feel good to have a little makeup on. Something that wasn't always true when she was a few years younger, but then again, during that time it had all been about heavy… heavy eyeliner, heavy mascara, heavy foundation…

Now the only heavy thing on her was her growing belly. She was already six months into her pregnancy, as unbelievable as that seemed to her and her husband. The months seemed to be slipping away rather slowly at times (especially with the nonstop morning sickness), but then she would look down one day and be amazed at how far along she already was…

Baby Efron was healthy and getting bigger every week, and was also a kicker by nature; and Vanessa's body had gone from very petite to very pregnant with more than a few blows. But she had slowly adapted, and was already used to feeling her little person move inside of her at all hours of the day and even more at night.

As she finished applying some cherry lipgloss, Zac walked in to the bedroom and hugged her from behind, wrapping his long and strong arms around her waist.

"You about ready? We still have to eat breakfast and get going in an hour or so" —He said and buried his nose in the silky hair just behind her right ear, breathing her familiar scent deeply before placing a tender kiss on the skin below the hairline.

Vanessa leaned into him and smiled at the image they made in the full-length mirror. —"Yeah, I'm almost done. I just need to get some shoes on and that's it. I can't believe you can still put your arms around me! I'm as big as a freaking house."

He laughed out loud and she pouted. —"For the hundredth time, you are not fat baby! You're pregnant, for goodness sakes!... and you don't even look like you are from behind. And such a nice behind it is!" —They both laughed as he pinched her butt cheek playfully and turned around to walk back towards the door.

"Well maybe I should start walking backwards then!" —She called after him, to which he promptly argued that, if she did, then he wouldn't be able to see her gorgeous face.

Zac walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, heading for the unopened mail he had left on the counter when he came back from buying some bagels for breakfast. He checked the mail quickly, scanning over every envelope and dividing the pile in two (wanted & unwanted).

He was about to open the biggest package in the important pile, when their cat Goldie started meowing and rubbing up against his legs; this was the feline's typical way of letting them know she wanted to be fed.

"Hey buddy!" —Zac bent down to pet the furry cat on the head. —"where've have been, ha? It's been some days since I've seen you around. I guess you're still not used to having your bed taken out of the bedroom since mommy got pregnant!"

He petted the cat a bit longer and finally filled her food bowl and watched her eat for a while.

A little later, he had washed his hands and placed the bagels in the toaster oven to get them warm for breakfast, Vanessa still hadn't come down from the bedroom. Even after all the years together, he was still amazed at how long she could take JUST to pick out a pair of shoes to wear.

Zac got the table set with everything necessary and, having nothing else to do at the moment, decided to check on the other members of the household who had been banned from the master bedroom last week; when Vanessa had woken up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, and had almost tripped on them once again.

Two of their dogs were resting easily around his entertainment room. It was only nine in the morning, and all of them were accustomed to being asleep on Zac and Vanessa's bed at that hour, while the couple got ready to go out (or even if they themselves were in bed still, which was rare).

Shadow, and Chance (the oldest two) had taken the sudden change well enough; they seemed a little sad but had apparently understood that things would be different now.

But Lily… that was another story. The adorable ten month old black, white and brown spotted mutt puppy had been adopted by Zac and Vanessa when she was only one month old.

She was very attached to Vanessa, and vice-versa. Little Lily was so used to sleeping at Vanessa's feet that -during the first days with the new rule- she kept surprising them by finding ways to sneak back into the bedroom unnoticed. And neither one of them had the heart to keep putting her out when she cried and hid under the bed.

So there she was now, asleep under their bed, probably just waiting for Vanessa to come downstairs and sit at the table so she could beg for a piece of their breakfast with her big auburn eyes.

Realizing that his dogs knew he was standing at the door but were not going to get up to meet him, Zac walked over to the couch and sat down. He took Shadow and put her on his lap, and scratched Chance behind the ears.

"Oh, come on guys! Don't be mad at us. We don't want to keep you out at night, but you gotta understand that your mom's going to be a real mommy soon. You see, she's carrying a baby in her belly and well… she needs her space. Besides, maybe it's all for the best, cause to tell you the truth, she's getting very cranky lately."

"I heard that!" —Said Vanessa from the doorway, where she had been standing for a few minutes. Her arms were crossed on her chest and she looked a little menacing.

Zac just grinned and stood up from the couch gingerly, placing shadow on the floor. —"I was just trying to make them feel better Van. I mean, look at them! They look sad!"

The couple stared at their pets, before Shadow suddenly got up from her spot and walked out the doggy-door that led to the backyard on the other side of the room… soon to be followed by the other dog.

Zac raised his eyebrows in amazement, and Vanessa frowned at the obvious display of rejection. —"Well, at least now there's no need to change the bed sheets everyday because they're all covered in dog hair" —Vanessa chipped in and her husband shot her an evil look.

"Whaat??" —She asked innocently.

"Let's just go have breakfast babe. We have a big day ahead of us." —He took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Don't get me wrong Zac, I love them and you know that! But the room was getting to crowded! And besides, it's better to deal with it now and face the consequences for a few days, than wait until the baby's born and have to do it all then! I don't want to walk in one day and find the cat or one of the dogs sleeping on top of the baby!... Oh, and about your little 'cranky' comment, why don't you try carrying someone inside of you for months and see how you're mood is"

"You want a bagel, sweetie? I got you one onion and one garlic with sesame seeds, just like you asked." — This was Zac's blunt attempt to change the touchy subject with a charming smile.

A while later, they were both sitting at the table sharing breakfast. Vanessa was eating her onion bagel with a strange combination of peanut butter, chocolate fudge and pickles, and Zac couldn't help but to be a little put off by it.

"Oh god, honey! How can you eat that? It looks… ugh…to be honest, it looks plain gross. I mean, I don't even want to imagine what it tastes like. "

Zac knew he would regret saying that the very minute the words left his mouth. For some strange reason he had been saying a few wrong things to his little pregnant wife lately, and the worst part was that he didn't know they were wrong until after he had said them.  


"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" —He didn't need to read Vanessa's mind to know she probably wanted to hurt him, just looking at her face was enough. —"I didn't mean it! I know it's all these weird cravings you've been getting lately because of the baby."

"They're not weird! A lot of pregnant women have some sort of craving for something a little out of the ordinary. It's like, do you remember a couple of weeks ago when you went out twice in the middle of the night to get me a bunch of cinnamon rolls?"

"Do I!" — Zac mumbled. Which gained him another look from Vanessa.

"Anyways… as I was saying, that was a few weeks ago. But lately I can't even taste them, not because I don't like them anymore, but because just the slightest smell of cinnamon is enough to make me wanna puke. Now, I would think that that is somewhat strange, pregnant or not, and yet my doctor says is perfectly normal as well. So you just better drop it!"

"Consider it dropped Mrs. Efron" —She smirked at him and continued eating. "-But, and to finish speaking of nauseating things… that James guy called again this morning, apparently he still doesn't understand that he can call your agent instead of our home to discuss what you've been discussing since last month"

It was the fourth time that week that the new executive producer for Vanessa's series, "Life Happens", called her to explain how important it was for him and his show to have her back for the new season. But Vanessa was strong minded in her decision to not only be home and take it easy for rest of her pregnancy and until the baby was at least 3 months old, but also in supporting the unjustified personnel cut that had been done in the studio… a cut which left the old Ex. Producer, and her very good friend, Jillian Reyes without a job.

"Ugh! I'm so sick of that man!" —Vanessa expressed bitterly. She had been going through some tough days as her lawyers settled the case that the studio had presented against her in court. In the end, she and another actress (who had also left the series) had won the case; on the basis that neither of them was breaking a legal signed contract. And, afterwards, they had been granted a hundred thousand dollars each in compensation.

"Doesn't he understand that no means NO? I'm so tired and stressed out of hearing about all this bullshit... I think I'm gonna tell my Pilates instructor to come by tomorrow morning. It'll help me relax!"

Zac smiled at his wife's adorable pout as she complained. Even though it had been a tough couple of weeks, he was indeed very proud of her for sticking with her believes and handling all the media frenzy so well.

Ten minutes later, they had finished eating and were cleaning up the table when he remembered the package that had arrived in the mail. As Vanessa wiped the dishes clean, he opened the yellow envelope and removed its content.

"Hey baby? Come over here and take a look at this. I'll put those in the dishwasher later" —When Vanessa turned around to face him, she found him holding up the soon to be released issue of "Vanity Fair" magazine. She was on the cover, smiling brightly in a very short purple dress and high Mary Jane heels by Gucci; the picture showed off her perfect legs as well as her shaped baby bump and her long curly flowing hair.

It was the first official photoshoot she had agreed to do for a magazine since her stomach began showing. And looking at the final results, she was definitely proud of her decision. The title read: "Vanessa Hudgens. The Beauty with the Brains talks Baby"

"Oh my god!" —She took the magazine in her hands and smiled, admiring her own image. Zac stood behind her to be able to see the pages as she flipped through them, looking for the other pictures and the article. Vanessa finally found them and held the magazine wide open for them both to see.

Among the pictures was one of her sitting on the floor, perfect profile of her naked belly, her face towards the camera and her hair up in a messy bun. It was a daring picture, her legs were bent on different angles, arms outstretched, palms on the floor supporting her upper body and wearing nothing but stilettos, a pink pair of silk panties and an opened tiny knitted sweater that showed off much of her breasts.

"That is one fucking hot picture!" —She heard Zac saying behind her. She just continued to smile then read the article out loud. After she was done, Vanessa turned 

her face around to look at Zac.

"So? What do you think?

"I think that is one fucking HOT picture!" —He took the magazine back from her.

"I meant about the article Zac"

"oh… yeah. That was good too. I'll read it again later." —Vanessa roller her eyes at him. He took a closer look at the wonderful image displayed before his eyes and then, thinking out loud, he said. —"I am so putting this one next to your Maxims photoshoot pinup in my closet!!"

"No way, you are not!" —Vanessa went to take the magazine away from his prying little blues eyes again, but he saw the move coming and held it tighter. Soon, they were both pulling at the issue.

"Why not?"

"Because I am not walking into your closet everyday and looking at a 'before and after' example of myself!"

Neither of them released the now wrinkly magazine as they spoke.

"Listen to me Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Efron! This is the voice of your husband trying to get through that thick head of yours! You look amazing, pregnant or not, you will always look amazing to me and every sane person on the face of the earth! You are sexy as hell! I should be more than a little jealous at all the dudes that can get their hands on pictures like this!"

She finally let go.  


"You really mean that?" —Her big brown eyes were searching for the truthfulness in his words. And she found it.

Zac smiled brightly at her. How could she doubt she was beautiful? It was impossible for him to comprehend, because in his eyes there was no one more gorgeous than his Vanessa. He knew she wasn't superficial at all, but he also realized that deep down inside she thought maybe he would stop finding her attractive because her body was rapidly changing and her hormones were running wild.

But that couldn't be further from the truth.  
"Come on you stubborn you… let's get going" —He said, hugging her close to his body and then moving her towards the door. But he didn't fail to make a mental note of returning for the magazine laying on the table as soon as they got back from their errand.

-- O --

Vanessa rubbed the spot on her belly where the baby had kicked her and left her almost breathless. Zac was driving the car as they headed downtown when he heard her gasp in pain.

"Hey, you alright baby?" —He looked over concerned.

She took a few more deep breaths before answering him. —"Yeah, it just… sometimes it feels like she's practicing brakedance in there" —And, even though she was still a little in pain, she couldn't help but smile down at her unborn baby.

"Wait. She? When did we decide the baby is going to be a she?"

"Oh Zac, it's tradition honey. You say you want a boy and I say I want a girl. It's easy that way."

"But I wouldn't mind having a girl either, a mini you running around"  


"And I would love to have a baby boy who looks just like his daddy but I don't like referring to our child as an 'it', so we'll just stick to the tradition!"

Zac just nodded and laughed, accepting his wife's idea without argument. Something he had learned about Vanessa since he met her back in 2005, you really almost never stand a chance of winning an argument with her.

30 minutes later they were parking in front of a sophisticated and popular two story baby boutique. It was a popular shopping spot for expecting Hollywood moms. It had all the latest trends in nursery furniture and accessories, lamps, strollers, clothing, etc. And Miss Josephine, the owner, had promised to close the store for them until the afternoon so they could select whatever they wanted to buy without the hustle of other costumers.

The young couple had been surprised by the woman's plans, but saw no reason to turn her down. With the nursery room emptied out and cleaned, all they needed was to furnish it and decorate it. And buy a shit load of stuff for the baby that left them clueless as to where to begin. So, why not get a helping hand from a professional.

Arriving at the front door, they were not surprised to find it swarming with photographers snapping pictures away at them. The flashes were blinding as ever, and just as intrusive. So, it wasn't a surprise that they had been followed there, but that didn't make it any less annoying.

Trying to get pass them and ignoring them was even harder now for Vanessa. But they finally managed to get inside and free themselves from the shouting man and their cameras.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Efron!" —A woman in her late 50's, presumably Miss Josephine, greeted them once inside. —"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know it would be this much of a commotion, otherwise I would have made use of the backdoor"

"It's ok" —Zac shook the woman's hand.

"Yeah, we're kinda used to it by now" —Vanessa finished off.

"Well, let's get started. Shall we? I have a list here of all the things you will be needing for your baby. You can either choose them from the store or take the list home afterwards to find some of the items elsewhere."

A young redheaded girl handed her a clipboard and a pen, which the owner then passed onto Zac and Vanessa. The list, they realized, contained very well over a 100 things.

"My girls will be available to you at all times today for whatever you need, and so will I of course." —Looking at their eyes scanning the list, she laughed softly. —"Hard to believe, I know, but trust me. A baby needs all of that"

"Um, I have a friend that suggested we make a Baby Registry?" —Vanessa pointed out.

"That's a very good idea. That way, you can leave off a few things on the list that other people, friends or family, can purchase later; as gifts for you." —The woman said. —"Now, why don't we go this way first, you can view our selection of nursery themes, it's a great way to get started, unless you already have a theme planned out in which case we can move on to see the cribs"

She directed them towards a section of the store, where they viewed and reviewed color schemes, paintings, wallpapers and such.

The hours went by quickly enough, even for Zac who was not a keep shopper like Vanessa. He found it quite surprising how entertained he was throughout the whole shopping spree. Helping her pick out things he had never dreamed of picking.

They selected a collection of dark wood furniture, including a crib, changing station, armoire, nightstands, a toy chest and a coat rack. They were beautifully polished and varnished to perfection.  


They also selected the latest top-of-the-line stroller, carseat, swing, bathtub and high chair.

By early afternoon, most of the items on the list had been checked out and only a few added to the registry. They arranged for the furniture to be delivered to their house the next week and for someone to come over and help them put it together as well.

Loading their car with about 10 huge bags filled with every kind of things (without counting another four filled with clothes, sheets, blankets, and other layette pieces) they finally rang up the credit card, paid, expressed their gratitude and made their way out of the store and in to the endless hunger of the paparazzi.

Once inside the safety of their BMW, the air conditioning blowing comfortably, they made plans to go have lunch.

"I love when we get to spend the entire day together" —Vanessa placed her hand on Zac's jean covered thigh.

"Me too Van"

"So… how about some chilly fries with lots of ranch dressing for lunch?"

"And a strawberry kiwi Snapple?"

"You know me too well!"

-- O --

It was two days later, as they drove back from dinner with her parents and Zac remembered how the photographers had continued to stalk them close behind that 

evening; that he wondered what she would do if they ever got too close to their baby.

"I'd probably break their fucking faces" —He whispered out loud.

"What?"

Her question snapped him out of his thoughts. Zac turned to look at her as he stopped at a red light.

"Nothing babe. Don't worry about it, I'm just rambling" —Her husband leaned over and placed a tender peck on her lips.

"Well, rambling boy, I need you to stop at that Target over there like right away" —Vanessa grinned at him and pointed towards the big department store up ahead.

"Target? Why? Do you need anything?"

"Yes… I need to pee really bad" —As to prove her point, she crossed her legs as best as she could and started bouncing softly up and down.

"Again? Babe! You went like, not 20 minutes ago at the gas station!"

"Yeah well, your kid is pressing against my bladder. Is that my fault?"

He kept driving straight ahead, hoping she would change her mind. He really just wanted to get home, change out of those clothes and watch a movie with his wife in bed cuddling against him.

"How is it that he's 'my kid' whenever you don't like something about the pregnancy?"  


"Yeah Zac, I can answer all of those questions of yours and more once you park over there and I can use the bathroom. Ok?" —She continued pointing at Target insistently, as if her motion might actually make the car turn that way.

"Can't you just hold it until we get home Vanessa? We're not that far away"

Her eyes nearly jumped out of her head —"Hold it? Did you actually just say that? I can't believe you!" —Vanessa's small hand hit Zac's chest rather hard. He fliked but said nothing, feeling he had screwed up once again.

"No! I cannot hold it! Now pull the hell over!"

He did. As she went to get out of the car, she turned around quickly and said:

"A little piece of advice Zac Efron. When a pregnant woman says she needs to pee, she NEEDS to pee!! Got that? Good! I'll be right back"

"Yep, got it" —He answered to a closing door.

A quarter of an hour later, she was back beside him and they were on their way back home. The music was playing softly on the radio, and Vanessa was humming along.

"I'm sorry for telling you to hold it"

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you, but it felt like I was just about to pee my pants; so it was kind of a desperate situation"

They looked at each other and smiled in unison.

Zac slowed down at a 'STOP' sign as he was about to make a turn. Vanessa looked out the window at the other side of the road, appreciating the view. As Zac removed his foot off the brake and onto the accelerator and the car moved forward, slowly at first then faster, she saw what could only be described as a blur of red color coming toward them.

After a blink or two she realized that it was in fact no blur at all, but another car approaching them extremely fast on her side. She wanted to turn around and tell Zac to be careful, she somehow felt like she should warn him. But she couldn't move, she just couldn't stop watching.

Everything seemed to pass in slow motion, as she was suddenly taken by the terrifying and unequivocal feeling that the car was going to hit them. Her breathing increased, she felt her heart drumming nearly out of her chest, and yet it all seemed to keep slowing down.

"Zac" —Vanessa's voice was nothing but a faint sound, scarcely louder than a whisper. He didn't hear it.

A loud honking noise made Zac turn around and look out her window, only to make out two strong headlights that were way closer than they should be. His palms became sweaty in a second as he tried to maneuver the turning wheel around and away from those lights. But it was too late.

The impact shook the whole structure of the Audi, a deafening blowing sound made their ears hurt; tears spilled from Vanessa's eyes when she closed them and Zac's hands couldn't let go of the wheel. The two cars received the crash as strong metal structures collided against each other, its passengers inevitably shaking as well.

Air bags flung open and seat belts dug into necks, backs hurt and sprained from the pressure. The red sports car went upside down and fiery sparks flew from the impact of the ceiling scraping against the concrete.

The young brunette's head smashed against the window right at the temple, the baby inside her womb felt a sudden quake… and then, the world faded to black for Vanessa.


	8. Aftermath

**Chapter 8**

Zac's head was spinning. He felt like he was going to throw up at any moment, and yet a deadly silence surrounded him. Darkness and pain was all he could feel…. But someone was calling, calling his name. He didn't know who it was… how can anyone call his name when he is alone? Why had the silence been replaced by a muffle of sounds? It sounded so close and yet so far, so beyond his reach…

The girl sitting next to him, on the passenger side of the wrecked automobile, had her eyes closed shut. Vanessa couldn't move, couldn't think… it even hurt to breathe.

In the back of her mind she knew… knew there was something important that needed her attention. What was it? Where was she?

The small child inside her womb was still, indeed something bad had happened… but in the peaceful ambiance of an early existence, matter is of no importance compared to sensations, to reactions, impulses that thrive from a yet unconscious but functioning mind; in a world where the fragile was protected by whom creates life in the first place… a mother. What happens when a mother's breathing stops? The flow of blood in her body slowed to an almost full stop? Does the child's heart then stop as well? Can a flower that has not yet fully bloomed, wilt and die?

Perhaps.

-- O --

The paramedics arrived at the scene and found both the crash and a media circus at the place. Paparazzi were everywhere; people had stopped in the middle of the road to watch what had unfolded. Cameras and news reporters seemed to have swarmed out of nowhere. And two choppers overflew the sight… one belonged to the medical unit and had been called there by the paramedics, the other read: NEWS Channel 5 LIVE.

That's when they knew it had to be something big, out of the ordinary. Crashes happened every day, everywhere and in every way imaginable. But only few of them attracted this much attention, this fast.  


Which only meant one thing to the medical teams that were present… the pressure was on, and it would be multiplied by the seemingly hundreds of eyewitnesses.

One team headed for Zac's car, while the other hurried over to the upside down red Mercedes. A young strawberry blonde woman was the first to reach into the Audi after the driver's window was broken. She could see the blank yet handsome features of a couple inside. The young man's face seemed rested, like he was only sleeping, yet the somewhat lifelessness of his body told her otherwise, and the girl was obviously pregnant.

"It's them, Hannah… from that movie! School Musical or something!! They're always all over the news" —Her partner said after a fireman had cracked open the passenger window as well, but her girlfriend failed to recognize them.

A big gash was visible on the girl's forehead. Blood poured down from it to her beautiful face. Hannah moved aside as a fireman reached down from the opened window and pulled at the handle to open the door on the driver's side. Once accessible, he cut open the seat belt.

They removed Zac from the car and laid him down on the ambulance's stretcher. Hannah checked his vital signs, his pupils and his head for any injuries; others injected him with an IV and cut open his t-shirt. An ugly bruise showed along his chest, right where the seat belt had dug into his skin.

"Sir, sir… can you hear me. Can you open your eyes?" —Her flashlight shone quickly at his eyes again. Zac could feel hands, cool hands, on his face. Rougher hands kept poking him with something. A needle. He hated needles, always had, but not as much as Vanessa did.

Suddenly, he remembered. The car, the crash, the pain, the baby…VANESSA!

He gasped and jumped up in the stretcher —"Vanessa, Vanessa!" — He was frenetic, shaking, panting and trying to cover his eyes from the blinding flashes that were now almost upon him, all at the same time. The people around him, he couldn't see their faces, but they were holding him down, telling him to calm down.  


Confused, he looked around… saw the police holding back a mob, flashing cameras, red and blue twirling lights, there was chaos around… and for a moment, he wondered if maybe there had been an earthquake. But then he saw it, his car, his Audi all mangled up on one side. The passenger side.

It all came back to him, all the memories, or at least what he remembered of the crash. There was no earthquake; someone has just slammed against them. He knew Vanessa had been there with him, pregnant Vanessa had been sitting right where the other driver's car had smashed his with such force it had left Zac unconscious for, he didn't know how long.

"Please, you need to calm down! You're not helping" — A pretty girl with sharp green eyes was staring at him and holding his shoulders back with as much strength as he presumed she had. And even though he was stronger, he was also exhausted.

"My wife, where's my wife?" —He couldn't fight anymore. So he surrendered to the pressure pushing him to lay back down, the drugs filling his bloodstream, and the neck brace they were finally able to put on him.

But as he was rolled away to the close-by ambulance, he hated himself for not continuing to fight. Not standing up and finding the one person he couldn't live without and wouldn't live without.

"Make sure she's alright, make sure they're both alright" — Zac muttered to the girl who was still next to him before she climbed out of the ambulance and the doors were shut.

Hannah had only been a paramedic for about two months, and she was still getting used to the fast paced action, the adrenaline that pumped up her heartbeat and left her wanting to do more. The look on the victim's faces is what always drove her on, and this case was no different.

Those blue eyes that had stared up at her, begging, moved her to follow up his plea and make sure his wife and child were ok. So she walked back to the Audi, where they were still working on getting Vanessa out, and realized just how little time really had passed since they first arrived on scene.

"Megan! Husband's off to the hospital. Nothing too bad, I don't think. What about her?" 

She asked her girlfriend and fellow paramedic, who was still working Vanessa through the opening of the car door.

"We haven't been able to get her out yet. She's pregnant and something seems to be pinning her down. I need to check on the baby, but I can't unless we can cut her loose. She hasn't woken up yet and I haven't been able to access that head injury properly though this fucking hole!"

"You think she could bleed out?"

"Not through the wound on her head, it doesn't look big enough. But I need to search for internal hemorrhage, and her pulse is very weak as it is. If she goes into cardiac arrest… it could cause permanent damage to the baby's brain"

The firemen had gotten an electric saw and were cutting through the metal of the structure, time was running short and Vanessa needed attention immediately.

"Hannah, you're thinner than any of us, get in through the other side and try to move her towards me as much as you can."

She did as she was told. The car felt hot, and smelled a lot like gasoline. The girl's body was cold and limp at her touch, but she positioned herself to push her out of the car nonetheless.

"Come on! You need to hold on, you're husband is worried sick about you. You need to be strong, you need to help us, it's the only way you can help yourself and your child." —Hannah whispered to Vanessa as she continued to try and unstuck her body.

Finally, something gave or snapped or got loose… she wasn't sure which of those, but they were able to lift her out. And when they did, she noticed a big red spot staining the seat. —"Oh shit"

"Hurry up and get out of there! You never know if it might blow up" —Someone was 

yelling at her. As she stepped out, she noticed that the police had finally been able to warn off the photographers and most of the audience.

"She's breathing! But she's bleeding between her legs. We need to go NOW!" —Paramedics loaded Vanessa up on the other ambulance, there was nothing left to do but get her where she could be most helped.

The two girls took their places inside the unit and began the necessary procedures on the thin brunette. Once they were close to the hospital, one of them asked:

"What about the other driver?"

"I heard from one of the guys that he was reeking of alcohol. Stank like hell. Or in his words: 'drunk as a skunk' "

"Bastard"

-- O --

Vanessa could make out movement, she was moving… or being moved. Through a tiny opening of her eyelashes, she saw light, bright white light. It was too bright, so she closed her eyes again.

There were people around her, people talking to her, she felt them moving, grabbing, nudging her. But amidst all the sensations and all her confusion, there was something she did not feel… hadn't felt for some time now, and it scared her to death. Because she didn't feel her baby move.

There was something warm on her face, something warm and sticky. And there was something warm between her legs, yet she couldn't tell what it was. Is this what dying felt like? She wondered. Feeling things you cannot explain and then stop feeling all together? But why did it hurt so much? She wanted it to stop.

Something cold. Cold on her tummy. And then that sound, that wonderful sound. The sound of a heartbeat; and she felt joy because she knew it was her baby's heartbeat that amazingly stuck out above everything else.

And if that meant her baby was alive, then she could finally rest easily. No more pain, no more noise, no more lights. Only the smiling face of that gorgeous blue eyed boy she felt in love with when she was only 16, so clear in her mind, and the sound of her child's life to fill her ears.

-- O --

"She's not breathing!" —The monitor beeped loudly and doctor started CPR on the crash victim that had arrived only an hour earlier.

Vanessa's bleeding had been stopped, she was being given fluids and blood, her baby had been checked and her husband was standing nearby with a neck brace and a sling, watching. She should've pulled through, but suddenly she was coding.

How does one capture such a moment? What is one supposed to do? What goes through your mind?

Zac didn't know, but his mind was numb, so he decided to pray.

He had never been a religious person, no one in his family was. But at that precise moment, as the seconds of her existence slipped away in front of his very eyes, he focused his mind and said a prayer… simple words into which he put all his heart and soul.

He didn't know if it would work, or if anyone beyond this world was actually even listening… but he thought determinedly, and he repeated it over and over again in his head.

_—"Please don't let her die. Please take me instead of her." —_  


But it did not work… because whoever might have been paying attention to his plea, if indeed anyone or anything was, did not listen to him at all.

For Zac's life was not taken as a substitute for Vanessa's.

Instead, Vanessa started to breathe on her own, her heart slowly beating back to life, and her eyes opening slowly to a kind face that smiled down at her and said: "Welcome back Mrs. Efron. You gave us quite a scare there for a minute"…


	9. Hospital

**Chapter 9**

Young Vanessa Anne Hudgens-Efron stared down at the pattern of the hospital gown that stretched over her almost 7 months pregnant stomach. She traced the little blue and grey swirls with her index fingertip and watched her belly go up and down while she breathed in and out… it was almost hypnotic.

The sudden need to scratch the lower right side of her stomach brought her out of her nearly numb state and back to the sterile hospital room she had been staying in ever since the accident. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was already feeling grumpy, Vanessa hated being there.

The room was full of flower arrangements and presents sent to her by practically everyone she knew. From dear friends and distant relatives to studio executives, other colleagues, directors she had worked with and even TV channels and shows. But the amount of beautiful arrangements she had received did little to diminish the unfamiliarity and coldness of the room itself.

"It's been two fucking weeks! I want to go home already, everything itches in this place!! And I need some real food!" –She covered her eyes with the palm of her hand and seriously contemplated (not for the first time either) just making a dash for the exit and taking a cab home; not that she could go very fast with her continuously growing belly.

But she could try… no, no she couldn't.

Of course she couldn't, the 8 stitches on her forehead reminded her just how lucky she had been to make it out of that accident alive and with almost nothing else but that scratch on her head.

But she had the doctors to thank for that. She owned them her life and her baby's life as well… she wouldn't jeopardize that gratitude with a childish whim over itchy fabric. Besides, she was only wearing this gown because the doctor was coming in to check on her soon… otherwise, she would have been in her own comfy PJs.

But she also felt bad for Zac; he had been running in and out of the hospital ever since they discharged him over a week ago. He spent every night by her side in the sofa bed which was much too small for him, and during the day he would go get her the things she needed and check on the pets at home. He had been there all by himself when the baby store had delivered the truck full of things they had bought. And according to him, he just told them to drop everything wherever and he would take care of it later.

Her family had also been helping out, her mother especially, as well as her friend Kate… but everyone had lives to lead and things to do. So the visits diminished over the days, except for Zac and her mom and the person sitting next to her reading a magazine at this very moment.

"My God, my house must be a mess. I can just imagine all the stuff lying around everywhere, and the 10 jars of empty peanut butter in the fridge. And the laundry!! Shit, why did I tell the housekeeper to stop coming around until I got back? Oh, I know why! Because I'm becoming a fucking obsessive compulsive nut who likes to inspect everything she does! I'm worse than my mother…"

"You're doing it again Vanessa" –Said the blonde girl without looking up from her magazine.

"Doing what?"

"Talking to yourself" –Ashley laughed

"I am not! I am talking to you! It's not my fault you're too occupied to listen or say anything back!" –She wanted to rip that magazine out of her friend's hands and hit her on the head with it.

"Honey, I am listening"

"But how can you have nothing to say? I can't get out of this stupid bed except to go to the bathroom, I need entertainment damn it! Talk!!"

"Vanessa" –Ashley put the magazine down and looked over at her friend –"I've been here every day for the past two weeks, if I keep talking nonstop I'm afraid I will have nothing else to tell you for the next six years! Either that or they'll throw me out of here for not shutting up" –She went back to reading and Vanessa went back to considering her plan of escaping the hospital, when they heard familiar voices coming from the door.

"_Ashley_ doesn't want to talk?"

"I can't believe it!"

"LUCAS! CORBIN!!" –Vanessa screamed happily while Ashley got up to greet them with a kiss on the cheek. Behind them came Monique and Zac. It was like a long overdue HSM reunion.

"Oh my God! You're all here!!" –The little brunette on the bed shrieked excitedly as they all made their way towards her.

"Oh my God, you are huge!" – Lucas said as he reached the side of the bed and bluntly stared at her belly. The last time he had seen Vanessa she had only been about 4 months along and she had been as petite as ever to him.

Ashley and Corbin both hit Lucas at the same time, Ashley with her magazine and Corbin with the red roses he was holding. Monique just rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way to place a hand on top of her friend's belly.

"What'd I do?" –Lucas asked as Zac laughed and shook his head. His wife was laughing as well; and that smile plus the excitement in her voice when she saw the old gang together again was all he needed to know this had been a good idea after all.

"Don't you listen to him honey, you look wonderful!" –Monique leaned over and kissed Vanessa's forehead tenderly. "It's so good to see you so happy. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here more often but I caught the flu from the twins and I wasn't going to rink passing it on to you"

"I know Mo, Ashley told me" –She felt so special having all her dear Wildcats there by her side again, that the circumstances for the visit fell short compared to the moment itself.

"And I was in Italy shooting my new movie, just got back yesterday. Which, by the way, you can take the baby to see when it's released because it's PG!... And I just remembered I didn't make you laugh either when I told you the exact same lame joke over the phone last week." – Corbin blushed adorably, he was always so sweet. Feeling a little embarrassed with everyone looking at him, he just handed Vanessa the flowers and a card with a picture of a banged up teddy bear that read: 'Whatever the nurse might say… that's NOT how they take your temperature anymore! LOL Get well soon!'

"Those are for you" –He said, his long curly hair bobbing up and down as nodded.

The card was signed 'with love' by Lucas and Corbin. And she immediately knew it had been Lucas who'd picked out the card. It made her laugh out loud indeed, because he always looked so serious… yet he always had a little witty comment under his sleeve.

"Thank you guys! I love the flowers and the card, and Mo I know Zac told you already but I absolutely loved the balloon you send the other day with the fruit and the drawing from the twins. And you don't have to explain anything, none of you do… I'm just really glad you're all here now. Even though I wish I was able to get out of this bed and hug you all"

Zac walked over to the other side of the bed, and bent down to kiss her lips softly. "Well, I think that hug can be arranged" –His lovely blue eyes smiled as he told everyone to gather around the bed.

Vanessa felt very odd, sitting there looking up at the five people who shared such an important part of her life and her heart. She wondered if this is what a baby felt like, looking around as everyone stares down at him.

It was a funny feeling… but the smiling five very different features surrounding her loved her so dearly that it made her feel like crying to be so lucky.

"Ok… what are we waiting for?" –Lucas asked quietly.

"Stop ruining the moment!" Ashley whispered through her clenched teeth.

"Guys… He's right. This is very nice, but very strange from down here so just hug me already!" Vanessa laughed and they all closed in on her.

"Group hug!!" Zac exclaimed loudly. Vanessa closed her eyes and continued to laugh while enjoying the moment.

After a little while of just hugging, Zac spoke up –"Are we sure this is good for the baby?"

"I don't know. And I do love to do this… but I kinda can't breathe very well right now" –Vanessa's small voice could be heard muffled from the center of the group.

"Yeah, me neither" –Ashley spoke up, and they all finally separated. All except for Zac who sat down beside her and kissed her again.

"How you feeling Van?"

"I guess I'm ok, doctor's coming by to see me in a few minutes I guess…"

"How much longer do you have to stay in the hospital?" –Corbin asked.

"I don't know! I'm gonna ask the doctor when she comes in. But I'm so tired of being here, it's horrible! And being in the Maternity Ward only makes it worse; everyday is like a parade of screaming women…"

"And to think you'll be one of them soon enough!" –They all looked at Lucas again, who didn't seem to notice at all as he flipped through Ashley's discarded magazine.

"Knock, knock" –Came a voice from the door "I hope we're not interrupting anything"

Dr. Sean Moore, who was the head obstetrician at the hospital, and Vanessa's private physician, Dr. Molly, walked inside the room along with a nurse.

Both doctors attired in their customary white robes. Dr. Moore was also wearing green scrubs and sneakers that squeaked as we walked on the polished burgundy floors.

"Ok, anyone not related by blood or law to my patient has to leave the room for a little while now" –Dr. Molly smiled as she said this to the visitors.

They got up to leave and Vanessa and Zac watched them go, smiling as the clear loud echo of their conversation resounded through the door and in to her room while the Doctors went over her chart.

"What have you been drinking? Or maybe you just decided to get tactless by nature!" –Ashley was saying in usual her high pitch.

"Whaat? What the hell did I do?" –Lucas asked.

"You never tell a woman she looks huge you idiot!"

"Especially if she's pregnant" –Monique interrupted.

"Huh… I think I owe my Aunt Margaret a few apologies then…"

Lucas laughed at his own joke, and that was the last thing Vanessa heard before the sound of their voices got lost down the hallway and the nurse closed the door shut.

Her blood pressure was taken, it was fine. The nurse then checked the ivy on her hand as well as the bag of clear liquid dripping away next to her bed. She was nice to Vanessa, and very good at putting the needle in just the right way so it wouldn't hurt too much.

The couple liked her and the soft way she would sometimes come inside the room in the middle of the night, to change an ivy drop or do whatever, very quietly so she wouldn't disturb them too much.

"Alright Mrs. Efron" –Dr. Moore spoke up – "Everything's looking very well. You're injury is healing nicely and the treatment seems to be working as we expected"

Vanessa's smile grew wider still. –"That means I can go home now?"

Zac looked at the doctors expectantly; he couldn't wait to have her back home, back in their bed. Back in his arms. He was so used to sleeping with her at night, that even staying in the same room wasn't enough… he needed to feel her warmth against him, her slim figure wrapped around his bringing him love and safety. He didn't know if that was immaturity or insecurity, but he didn't care… it was just the way it was.

"Not quite right now Vanessa" – Dr. Molly looked her straight in the eye – "you are recovering very well, but remember you had a small membrane rupture due to the accident, and it doesn't matter how small it is you were losing amniotic fluid. Part of the reason you are coming along the way you are is because of the absolute bed rest we have you in. I think we should wait until the end of the week to release you, about four days or so but only if you promise to take it easy at home and follow our orders. It's important for you and the baby"

Vanessa promised she would, desperate to hear she would finally be free to leave that place… until she had to come back there, or somewhere similar, when the baby was born.

She did not want to be in a hospital again for at least a good amount of years, but her little one was due in about two months time… so the wheels started turning inside her pretty head, an idea she'd had a few months ago started to look better and better, even if she had thought it silly back then.

"Are you still spotting?" – Dr. Moore said as he snapped on a pair of white rubber gloves and the nurse lifted her bed and shifted it to a more lay down position. Zac stood up and waited by her side, knowing he'd be in the way standing too close because they were going to check something 'down there'.

The doctor was referring to the small amount of fluid she had started losing after the accident; and remembering how scared she had been when her underwear had gotten slightly wet for no reason four days in a row, Vanessa shuddered. "Um, no. No I'm not, thank God."

"Good, very good. Now scoot down a little bit for me and just relax. Ok?" –The nurse brought over some implements, Dr. Molly lifted Vanessa's blanket and her gown up her abdomen and Dr. Moore pushed her legs wide open and sat down between them to examine her.

Vanessa avoided looking at the doctor as he did whatever he was doing, and instead concentrated on her gorgeous husband who was nearby looking at her. He winked at her and she felt herself flutter, that magical way he always made her feel had not diminished at all over the years.

But that pleasant feeling was soon replaced by an uncomfortable poking between her legs, she was so tired of people looking at her like this; it was such an awkward position. Vanessa only wanted to spread her slim legs for three reasons in her life: hygiene, to make love to her husband and if a child was coming out of there… otherwise, she preferred to keep them shut.

The doctors talked aloud about her cervix, and diameters, and thickness, and something called a mucous plug that made Zac squirm every time he heard it.

The rest of the examination went smoothly, and she was confirmed for a Friday leave. Once the doctors had left the room, Zac locked the door behind them and helped her get dressed in some cotton sweatpants and a shirt. All the while thinking he'd like to do something for her to make her return home even happier.

"Hey babe, would you mind if I asked Ashley to keep you company tonight, and maybe tomorrow night too? I'd like to do something before you get home"

Thinking he was probably going to clean up the mess and try to have their house look like a house and not a bum's shack for her, Vanessa thought it sweet and agreed. He came near her and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear gently, then his hand caressed the side of her face.

She was the most precious thing in his life; he would be lost without her… he would be nothing without her.

Zac leaned down to kiss her and, just as his lips stroked hers, there was a knock on the door. –"Hey kinky-os! Can we come in? You know it's not nice to fool around while you got friends waiting out here" –Luca's voice said from the other side of the closed door.

"For the last time, we are in a hospital Lucas" –Ashley sounded like she was getting ready to kill him.

"Go open the door before she sends him to the emergency room baby" –Vanessa told Zac as he laughed out loud. He walked over and let his four crazy friends inside, but as soon as the other two guys walked through the door he took them each by an arm and stopped them.

"Hey Vanessa I need to talk to these guys for a minute, we'll be right back" –The three very different men walked out of the room and once in the hallway, Lucas put his hands palm out in front of him and said:

"Listen Zac, I was only joking man. If she got upset, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to"

"What?" –Zac was clueless.

"Never mind" –Corbin interrupted –"what's up dude, what do you wanna tell us? Is everything alright?" –his dark eyebrows plunged into a frown.

"Yeah, yeah everything's fine. Vanessa can go home on Friday" –He couldn't contain his smile as he said that. And his friends expressed their happiness about it as well.

"That's really great man!" –Corbin slapped him softly on the shoulder.

"Thanks guys, and that's kind of related to what I want to talk to you about. I need your help with something before she comes home. It's gonna be a lot of work in very little time but I'll get my brother to help too and maybe another one of my friends" –Zac nervous habit of licking his lips and putting his hands together made Lucas and Corbin wonder what he was up to.

"Well, I'm here to help. As long as I don't have to do your dirty laundry or clean up dog poop, I'm in" –Lucas thought about how this was one of the first times in his life he'd ever agreed to do anything without knowing exactly what he had to do. He hoped it wasn't something he'd regret later.

"Sure thing Zac. What can we help you with?" –Corbin asked.

"Do either of you know how to put a crib together?"…


	10. Home

Zac was falling asleep in the car. He hadn't been able to sleep at all during the past two days while he and his friends and brother took a crash course on build-your-own-baby-nursery.

He had hired a car service to take him to pick Vanessa up at the hospital. Mainly because he didn't trust himself behind the wheel when he was too tired to even remember to brush his teeth that morning, but also because it would be easier to avoid the press that had been almost camping outside the hospital if they didn't see his car drive in and out of there.

The car pulled into the hospital's parking lot and parked by the private exit where Vanessa was seating in a wheelchair already waiting for him, her mother and sister along with some nurses standing behind her. Greg had dropped by earlier and picked up all the flower arrangements and the luggage and dropped them off at the house so they wouldn't have to worry about anything except getting her home safely.

Zac could see Vanessa smiling as he got out of the car, and he stopped a second to consider that the next time they'd be in this position, they would be bringing home their brand new baby. It was so hard to believe that moment was less than two months away.

Vanessa almost jumped up like a spring off that ridiculous chair when she saw the car approaching, she felt perfectly fine and the doctors had given her a clean bill of health. She still had to be careful of course; but her head was healing nicely, the rupture in her membrane was resealing itself and her baby was healthy. There was no need to be wheeled around like that.

Her mother had told her earlier that day that she was beginning to act like a spoiled child, but Vanessa seriously thought not even her mom could really blame her for being a little on edge after having been practically imprisoned in that white room for weeks.

"Zac?" – She asked after watching her husband get out of the car and stared at her for a few seconds, her smile fading into a frown. He was looking at her with the oddest expression on his face, and she remembered the only other time he'd looked at her like that had been right after he found out she was pregnant. – "Zac, honey, are you ok?"

He seemed to snap out of a fog as he realized they were all staring at him… probably because he was just standing there like an idiot instead of helping his wife, he though.

"yeah, yeah I'm babe. Gosh, you're the one getting out of the hospital and you're asking me if I'm ok?" – he laughed as he helped her out of the chair, even though he knew she was trying to pretend she didn't need any help with that.

"Well that's because you looked all funny there for a moment. Like, in a strange way… kind of like you were gonna faint" –Zac heard Vanessa say casually, but he was too busy blushing at the nurses laughing at him to notice that Stella was now staring suspiciously at him.

Vanessa gave the nurses around her a hug and thanked them for everything. She was secretly pretending this would be the last time she'd see them in the hospital, but the older nurse reminded her otherwise when she said "see you in a few months" into Vanessa's ear as they hugged. She could only smile back.

The driver held the car door open as Zac helped Vanessa inside the car and she settled into the clean leather seats. She buckled herself up and waited for him to close the door so she could open the window and say goodbye to her mom and sister. They had wanted to go home with her, but Vanessa insisted she really wanted some time alone with Zac.

"Dude… you look like shit" –Stella said while her mom talked with Vanessa. Zac couldn't help but chuckle; the young girl had a snappy mouth, that was for sure. Next thing he knew, Gina had snapped her daughter in the arm and was telling her youngest daughter that she had ways to make words sting more than a snake bite, or something along those lines. Zac giggled and took the small argument between the two as his cue to leave.

"I said goodbye, but I don't think they heard me" –He said after climbing inside the car. The driver had already started the engine, so they took off as soon as his door was closed. The couple stared back at Vanessa's mom and sister, and laughed together when Stella pouted and crossed her arms across her chest… that was her signature thing ever since she was a little girl.

Vanessa leaned her head against her headrest and sighed. She was finally on her way home; she yearned to see her pets, sleep in her own big comfortable bed and be able to shower without having someone following her to make sure nothing happened to her.

Zac stared at her, her eyes were closed, her beautiful rosy lips were perked slightly and she looked like an angel. The same angel who had come into his life so unexpectedly and captured his heart in her hands for eternity. He had loved her since the beginning, and would love her forever… and yet, it had taken him years to realize he had been looking for her since he was born, because he could never be whole without her.

He leaned over and kissed her soft forehead. Inhaling the familiar scent of her hair deeply before telling her he loved her.

"I love you too" –She smiled and caressed his face. She didn't need to open her eyes, because she had long ago remembered everything about his face, his body, his very soul. Every crease, birthmark, texture. She knew the essence of him, what made him smile or frown. Where to touch to give him goose bumps, where to tickle him or make him moan. She could write a book about his body. And what a sexy book it would be too.

"I thought you were asleep" –Zac whispered.

"No, I'm not even tired. I guess I'm just savoring the moment"

"You trying to tell me you missed the smell of a new car?"

He heard her soulful laugh and saw her big brown eyes finally open to meet his. –"That's not what I meant"

"I know baby, I'm just teasing" –He could tell she knew he was only kidding, but he had missed this kind of light hearted foolishness with her. Tired of speaking of doctor this and doctor that, and all that medical talk that drowns you in a hospital.

"Zac…" – She frowned suddenly, but her expression was playful nonetheless, so he didn't worry.

"Yes Van?"

"Why _do_ look like shit?"

"Cause I was trying to get everything ready for when you got home. I have a little surprise waiting for you" –he smiled broadly. Her eyes turned to tiny slits as she eyed him curiously.

* * *

After spending almost an hour kissing and hugging the dogs and the cat, making two trips to the bathroom, making sure the laundry room wasn't about to collide and checking to see if they actually had food that wasn't peanut butter, bread and eggs, Zac was about ready to tie her up and carry her upstairs if necessary.

He understood her need to make sure the house was alright and the pets had been fed and the bills had been paid, etc etc… they had been living together for years, but even he admitted he wasn't the most responsible home owner. But why on earth did she have to insist on putting all the flowers in vases with clean water? They were all going to rot in a few days anyway, might was well throw them out.

Then, she wanted him to put all the deflating balloons in the trash and help her find a box so they could donate to goodwill most of the dozens of new and expensive stuffed animals that had been sent to her while in the hospital. The baby would not be playing with things like that for a long time so they might as well give them to children who'd appreciate them and put them to good use, she had said.

He agreed, but he did not see the point in doing all of that immediately.

Of course, Zac didn't say anything and followed her around dutifully like any good husband should, but he was so tired that his patience was running thin. Besides, she was supposed to be taking it easy! And it kind of bummed him that she seemed to have forgotten about the surprise in all her excitement to be home.

"Vanessa! The doctor said you were supposed to rest and not be on your feet too much. Come on honey, we can do that later" –He took her hands as they made their way towards her ringing cell phone. He wasn't interested in who was calling; and for the first time in their life together, he was seriously considering getting her a personal assistant.

"I don't think answering the phone is gonna make me pass out from exhaustion sweetie."

"I don't care!" –He'd had it. He took her phone and turned it off, thus hanging up on whoever was calling. Then he walked over to their house phone and unplugged it.

Vanessa's jaw dropped –"What the hell are you doing? What if it's an emergency?"

"Then they can call me on my cell phone"

Vanessa wanted to argue, but his dead serious expression told her it was probably not the best idea. And she did have to admit he was right.

"I'm sorry" –She walked over to the couch and sat down –"I know I'm acting like I have some sort of obsessive compulsion or something, but it's just… I don't know. I sort of feel like I have to do all this as soon as I can, you know?"

She looked at him, and could see that he didn't… he didn't know how she was feeling. But he looked worried, so she tried to explain even though she herself wasn't sure she understood completely.

"I mean, at the hospital it felt like my life had been put on hold for weeks. But then I come back and it's like realizing that's not what happened at all. I was the one put on hold, but life kept going and… it's almost like my mind is trying to catch up"

He waited for her pause to speak –"But you don't need to catch up Vanessa. Baby I was keeping up with everything for you. The calls, the mail, the food, the house keeper. I know you feel like you have to do those things because we all like being in control of our own lives; but luckily for you Mrs. Efon you are married to a very considerate husband who can take care of those details of your life while you are on hold." –He flashed her pearly whites at him, and then kissed her lips softly.

"After all, you take care of that baby inside of you… that's a good enough reason for me to take care of everything else"

She bit her lower lip and tried to hold back the tears that came all too easily now, courtesy of "Pregnancy Hormones Inc."

But the spilled down anyway, and Zac kissed every one of them away. She had missed being truly alone with her husband so much, and yet she had been too busy worrying about stupid flowers to even kiss him properly.

She leaned over and captured his lips in a soaring kiss. He took a hold of her long hair as his tongue looked for permission to enter her mouth. The feeling of their two soft, wet tongues battling and caressing each other sent a jolt of electricity through their bodies. They kissed to the point where Vanessa felt like she might pass out from the lack of oxygen and the overload of arousal.

Panting, they parted and tried to catch their breaths again. Zac's hand had found its way to her breast, where he was teasing her sensitive nipple with this thumb.

"Fuck, I've missed this so much" –were the last words out of his mouth before he was devouring her hot mouth again. And that was not the only thing he wanted to devour…

"Baby" –She could hardly think as his wet kisses traveled down her neck – "we can't like this"

He stopped immediately, he was flushed and out of breath, his hair sticking out in all directions thanks to her roaming fingers. To her, he looked absolutely godlike.

"I'm sorry Van. I didn't know. Did the doctor say…"

"Oh no sweetie! It's not that at all. She actually said it was fine as long as it wasn't too often, or too um… rough" –She giggled. "What I meant is that we can't do it on the couch. Not while my stomach is almost as big as the cushion… and I can't be flat on back for too long either, because the baby's getting too big and sometimes it feel like I can't breathe if I'm like that. So we might have to stay away from that position"

Zac realized was still pushing her against the armrest, so he sat them both back up.

"So it's safe to make love? Like for the baby and all?"

"Yes"

"Ok, I read about this in that book you bought but I have still have to ask… are you sure I can't like hurt the baby? Cause I really wouldn't like to you know, poke it on the head or anything"

Her sweet laughter filled the house as she tried to explain to him that was impossible. –"Oh damn it, now I have to pee again"

"Babe, you really do know how to turn a guy on!" –He called after her and admired her well shaped backside as she walked to the bathroom. God, she was so hot.

As much as he really wanted to make love to her for hours on end, he was also very tired and she probably was too. Besides, he needed to show her what he and the guys had worked so hard for…

Vanessa got out of the bathroom and found herself being guided towards and up the stairs. She smiled, and joked aloud about how he was eager to her into bed.

"Always!! But actually…" –He smiled he led her past their bedroom – "I told you earlier I had a surprise. And I want to show it to you now"

They stopped in front of the door right next to theirs. She frowned.

"My surprise is in this room?"

"Yep"

"Please tell me it's not a home gym Zac" –she joked. But little butterflies were already flying around her stomach. Was this what she thought it was?

"It's not a home gym. Now close your eyes, and no cheating"

She did as told – "It better not be a new dog either"

Vanessa joked as she heard him open the door.

"Shhh" –He whispered in her ear. –"It's not a new dog"

She walked a few steps forward as he led her inside the room, her eyes were still closed, but she could feel a carpet-y texture under her ballet flats. Zac's breath was next to her ear again, and he covered her eyes with the palm of his hands as he said:

"Now, do you remember what you told me this room was supposed to be?"

"Yes"

"What is it supposed to be then?"

"The baby's nursery"

Zac's heart was racing and he was certain that cold feeling on his neck was sweat, but he didn't know that Vanessa's heart was beating a hundred times a second as well. Her lip hurt from biting it so hard.

"Exactly" –The word was so faint she could hardly hear it. And then his hands fell from her eyes and she didn't need to be told to open them.

* * *

A.N: Thank you so much to the people that have reviewed the story :) and I apologize for the extreamly long absense... I was just really uninspired for some reason. Must be cause my life sucks atm...

But I specially want to thank the last reviewer (**pumpkinking5**) with all my heart

All my reviews are just so wonderful, but -even though I don't know who you are- seeing yours this new year inspired me to keep it going... even if it's only you reading the story now. Thank you!!


	11. Surprises

**Chapter 10: Surprises**

Vanessa couldn't speak. She couldn't blink… it was so beautiful. She was afraid closing her eyes even for that millisecond would make the image in front of her disappear.

So she just stood there. Glued to the spot, as a smile slowly crept across her perfect lips.

Standing near the door, she had a full view of the room. The nursery was beautiful, dream like. It was simply perfect.

The walls were painted in a soft pastel green, perfectly outlining soft clouds of white and beige imitating a lovely and endless sky under which their little one could dream, play, laugh and grow happily.

The ceiling was bare, same beige color as the clouds, and adorned by a faint swirls patter around the borders and an antique gold chandelier.

The changing table was all ready stacked with diapers and products that Vanessa remembered talking to Zac about, but had never purchased herself. When did he have time to buy all this? She wondered.

The doors to the armoire were opened and she could just see small clothes hanging from tiny silk cloth hangers on one side, while other delicately folded pieces rested on the shelves on the other side. She recognized the white layette garments she had picked out not long ago, as well as the little cowboy and cowgirl boots resting atop a small shelf on the wall.

There were framed pictures of the two of them hanging on one of the walls, as well as other pictures from their extended families and even their pets adorning the top of a short, antique bookcase.

A gorgeous large wooden picture frame, matching the color of the furniture, hanged above the crib on the wall right behind it.

It was a set of black & white pictures. It started with one of them on the beach during their wedding, followed by one of the couple on the couch with their pets, and a picture of Vanessa looking out their bedroom window while her hands caressed her round stomach. Then the first 3D sonogram of their baby sucking its thumb at 38 weeks and finally a blank space where she knew the first picture of their newborn child would be. And underneath the photographs was the word 'Family', handwritten in big graceful letters.

The small details she could see all around filled her soul with joy and her eyes with tears, and Zac found himself bewildered once again about how he and the guys had managed to put it together and have it ready in just hours. Of course, they had had a little help.

All the furniture they had bought was perfectly put together and organized. Everything was shiny clean and polished, making the dark wood look as exquisitely new as it was. The room from the door was arranged so that the crib with its simple beige canopy was placed against the back wall, yet at the center of everything. All the other pieces surrounded it and transformed the area into an official nursery where everything fit closely together yet did not clutter the space.

It was cozy, comfortable and relaxing. Filled with warm colors, soft light and a few plush toys made of pure white fabric placed happily around the bedroom. They had talked before about buying some white toys since they still didn't know the sex of their baby.

And Zac had done exactly that. Getting a bear, an elephant, a lamb, a bunny and a puppy (each with a different colored ribbon bow around their neck) the soft animals complemented the only other white things in the room. One of these things was a Burberry infant French terry hoodie hanging from the child's coat rack in a corner, it was the first present Stella had bought for her niece or nephew on her trip to London that summer.

While the other things were special family heirlooms the couple had months ago asked their parents for. Vanessa spotted them all right away.

Her satin and lace christening gown with the hand embroidered neck and bib, along with its matching bonnet and booties were now hanging from tiny pegs under a shelf. A large white blanket with ruffles and tiny green and blue flowers that Zac's grandmother had quilted for him when he was born was folded in half and delicately draped across the front of the crib. Hanging from a bright red ribbon to one of the walls was a white clay circle with Vanessa's hand print from when she was a year old and right underneath it, also attached by two small pieces of the same red ribbon was a square white clay plaque with her baby foot prints. And finally, the small wooden rocking horse that had been in the Efron family for three generations had been repainted by hand and brought back to glory thanks to David and Starla, and now the horsey stood in the new nursery, proud and ready for the new baby.

"This is…" –Vanessa couldn't finish the sentence. She was still in awe, and Zac was still holding his breath. He loved the way the room looked, but there was still a little voice at the back of his head nagging him for doing it all without asking for her opinion on anything.

Zac needed to say something; he couldn't hold it in anymore. The silence and the wondering were eating at him. So he did as he often does in an awkward position, he let his mouth run free and started rambling about things he thought she might like.

"We didn't dress the crib because the sheets could get dusty before the baby's born and then we'd have to change them, though I did call my mom and she told me how to wash them and have them ready to use. Also, the baby's clothes is all folded and placed by size in the dresser drawers" –He walked over to the dresser and opened the first drawer to reveal five or six sets of Ziploc clear plastic bags containing perfectly folded little items.

Though Vanessa's voice was thick with emotion, she finally managed to break her silence and find the words to ask him why the clothes were in plastic bags. "A tip from your mom actually. She says they keep better and stay cleaner for longer. I took me hours to wash all of it" –he smiled as he remembered how he had struggled to be as gentle as possible when handling the little garments. He had been so afraid of damaging something, that he had purchased a special delicate detergent, and actually washed each of them by hand trying to use only his fingertips.

No wonder he felt like a zombie, Zac told himself as he reminisced about the past few days and the little voice kept reminding him that she had still to say if she really liked it. The look on her face suggested so, but oddly, he still wanted to hear the words.

He was still staring at her, and she was still glued to the spot when she finally smiled and closed her eyes long enough for more big happy tears to escape and run freely down her cheeks. That's when he foolishly realized that there was no need for anything to be said.

Vanessa sniffled and Zac released the breath he didn't even know he had been holding. He walked towards her and wrapped his big palms around her head, bringing her forehead towards his lips. He kissed it and then rested his nose atop her hair; smelling the sweet smell of her and feeling his own tears prickle his eyes.

Once again, the world stood still and nothing else but this precious moment existed.

Suddenly, the spell was broken by a soft meow and some very loud purring.

Vanessa turned around to see their cat snuggling and rubbing the side of its face all over the giant plush glider placed between the crib and the bookcase.

"Not gain" –She heard Zac mumble as he went over to where the pet was.

She couldn't help but laugh as the cat watched Zac approach and then jumped onto the matching ottoman before her husband could grab it. Zac did not seem amused as the kitty repeated her previous rubbing and purring against the smooth fabric.

"No, bad cat!" –He pointed at it and slowly reached out again, managing to grab it just before the furry animal jumped again. "She's been doing this since yesterday! Come on Goldie, I even bought new pet beds for you guys to rest in here with us when the baby's born. Why can't you just behave like a good girl huh?" –He placed her down on one of the luxurious pet beds, and expected her to stay there. She immediately jumped up onto the polished toy chest and lay there looking up at him.

"Of course."

"Zac" – Vanessa called out to him as he and the cat continued to stare at each other, apparently both analyzing who would make the first move.

She had to softly grab his arm to get him to look at her. While the cat took the gesture as a possible victory and started licking her front paw nonchalantly.

"How did you… I mean, this is incredible! It's so beautiful. I can't believe all this, and the walls. I can smell fresh paint still, oh my Gosh did you paint these Zac? But you don't paint. And who put this all together, baby how did you do this? I don't even-" Zac's lips against her own stopped the flood of words spilling from her mouth.

Her hands took hold of his cheeks, just like his were holding hers once again. And peck after peck they shared sweet innocent kisses in their child's nursery.

Finally, she giggled against him and he pulled back. "Before I answer all your questions, I want you to tell me you honestly don't mind that all this was done without your input"

"Of course I don't mind. I love this! Do you have any idea how wonderful this surprise is? If I wasn't already so in love with you this would have been the deal maker babe! And if I didn't weight two hundred pounds right now I would have jumped your bones about five minutes after I walked in! Also the fact that I just told you I could actually have sex in my own child's room should clearly tell you how grateful I am"

Zac's smile could have lighted up the entire city after that comment.

"How can anyone be so cute and so dirty at the same time, hmm?" –He asked as he took her hand and led her to the glider.

"Don't you mean, how can anyone be so pregnant and so horny at the same time?"

"No, I'm actually getting kinda used to that to be honest! Let's rest for a minute; you're not supposed to be standing up too long"

Zac sat her down on the spot their cat had occupied just minutes before, and then took a seat on the armchair closer to the restroom door.

"Holy crap, this chair is amazing" –Vanessa touched the soft fabric of the glider's arm. She didn't remember it being this good when she tried it out at the store, probably because the one they had on display had not been upholstered with the elegant fabric she chose, which now spread under her fingers as she slightly rocked back and forth. "I swear, I could live in this thing"

"I know! I keep thinking about us sitting here after the baby's born and reading to her. See? I already organized the books we got online and the ones you're grandmother dropped off from her book collection. And then when the baby gets older we can just seat here and watch her play on her little play table over there" –The chairs were positioned close enough together around the bookcase on a corner next to the crib, with a small nightstand next to the glider where a single table lamp in the shape of a birdcage stood next to a small control remote.

Vanessa smiled fondly at the familiar lamp on the nightstand, she had bought it years before during their trip to Japan for HSM3 promo and ended up never using it because it was so delicate she was afraid it would get damaged, but here it was perfect.

"What's this for?" –she held the little control remote in her hand.

"Oh, it's for the lights. So we can control them either on the switch by the door or with this remote anywhere in the room" –Zac took the gadget from between her fingers and proceeded to show her how to turn the chandelier lights or the shelve lights on, and how the touch pads on it controlled the intensity and brightness of each of them as desired.

"Oh my God, you did think of everything." –She still couldn't quite believe the amount of thought and details that had been put in to the nursery. Or how it all had been done in the first place, but she was convinced it would have taken her months to get all this precious work done.

"So, Zachary David Alexander Efron. Are you ever going to tell me how this all came to be or am I to believe the nursery fairy paid you a visit while I was away?" –She raised her eyebrows expectantly, while he considered the fact that she was unknowingly not that far from the truth.

"I am, but first of all, I want to show you two more things!" –Zac jumped off his chair.

"There's more?"

"Yeah! It's no big deal but I think you'll like these."

He walked over to the door of the room and closed it. The white door had been painted the same color as the walls, but instead of clouds there was a beautiful tree painted in pastel colors. The trunk of the tree was a growth chart, on its crown there were two small birds and a nest with a baby bird.

"See? We can measure the baby as he grows and keep record of it. Cool huh?" –Zac looked up to see Vanessa coming over to look closer at the door.

"Ok, you have to tell me who did this because I know you and you cannot paint like this!"

"Be patient. And come over here, I want to show you something. " –He took her by the hand and led her over to the baby's closet. He opened the door and picked up a big flat present wrapped in fancy light blue paper and tied with a big brown bow.

Vanessa gasped as Zac handed it to her.

"Another gift? Baby, you shouldn't have. This whole room is a giant present!"

"I know, but the room is more of a surprise for you and a present for the baby and us. This, on the other hand, is especially for you. You told me you wanted it" –Vanessa was indeed intrigued, and bit her tongue softly as she quickly tried to rake her brain for a clue.

Coming up with nothing, she shook it lightly, nothing moved.

"I feel like a little girl on Christmas morning again"

"Well, you could just not open it now and do it at the Baby Shower in a couple of weeks with the rest of the presents. Up to you babe"

The gift was a little heavy, so she walked by to the nearby dresser and rested some of the weight on it.

"I can't believe I'm going actually going to be eight months pregnant soon. The date seemed so far away when the girls told me they were planning the whole thing. Where does the time go Zac?" –She played with the bow as he smiled and walked behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder and his hands on her tummy.

"I know. Before we notice, this little baby is gonna come out and change our whole lives."

Vanessa reached her hand up to run her fingers through his hair as they both looked out the window, pass the pale curtains and over the Hollywood Hills.

"Are you scared?" –She asked him for the first time.

He sighed and replied honestly. "I am scared shitless Vanessa"

"Me too" –It was a serious conversation, but their voices remained light and calm. His fingers were running over her stomach ever so slightly, and the miracle inside it moved and then got the hiccups.

The couple laughed and looked down simultaneously. Her hands covered his and they felt her tummy shake every time their baby jumped softly.

"I think we'll be alright though" –Zac whispered and kissed her on the side of her head.

"Yeah, we'll figure it out together. Like all new parents do"

"Definitely" –He moved her hair aside and started kissing her neck. She knew the closeness and the kisses and the soft whispers were soon going to lead them down a well known path. But as much she had joked about it before, she was not willing to do anything like that in their little one's nursery.

"Ok baby, help me decide. Should I open it now or save it for later?"

"It's up to you" –He said in between his neck kisses.

"Yeah, but you got me all curious!"

"So open it"

"Ooh! Speaking of the baby shower, I talked to Brittany and she told me she's coming from NY! Apparently Ashley called her way back and she told Ryan to clear his schedule because she really wants to see me with my big belly in person"

Zac smiled and thought about the last thing he read on one of her pregnancy books about how women usually grow absent minded and forgetful. But he decided against telling Vanessa that she had given him those same news a few days before after she spoke to her friend on the phone at the hospital.

"That's cool babe. At least I can see Ryan then since he's working for my birthday. Now, I don't want to rush you or anything but you need to be off your feet for a while, and I might be tired but I also have this urge to get you into bed and fuck you senseless until one of us passes out. So…"

Vanessa laughed out loud, and he did too as he got his wondering fingers under her clothes.

"Wow, I guess Mr. Romance has thrown his subtlety out the window! Ok, ok. I'm gonna open it!"

He stopped his actions momentarily as she took off the bow and ripped the paper.

"Zac… you really remembered" –Tears threatened to spill out again as she ripped the paper off and ran her fingers lightly over the glass.

"Of course I did. I know you thought I was joking but I promised you I would make it happen, and I try not to break my promises."

She finished taking off all the wrapping paper and the tissue paper around the large picture frame. The framework was pure gold, and it contained the onesie Zac had bought for their baby on that fateful night he walked away from her so many months ago.

On one side of the tiny garment was a dark brown curl held by a pink ribbon and a small diamond, underneath it was a picture of newborn Vanessa and under this was her name and date of birth.

The other side was almost at exact replica, with a blonde curl and its blue ribbon and diamond instead. And Zac's newborn picture, his name and his date of birth.

Above it all, the word 'Love'.

It was an idea Vanessa had come up with one afternoon while looking at a book on decorating children's rooms. She had mentioned it to Zac, a simple suggestion. And he promised he'd try his best to make it happen.

He found the pictures and luckily enough, their mothers still kept those curls from their first haircuts (Vanessa's had been cut just before her first birthday, and Zac's at around 26 months). The little project was a lot easier to get done than he expected, and he knew his wife would be pleased.

"It's so gorgeous!" –She loved those baby pictures of her and Zac. They were taken at about the same age, each had their little eyes open and you could just make out the color of their eyes. Those two little faces, so serene and wondrous.

The stars had destined them to meet and fall in love.

"You like it?"

"I don't even know what to say Zac. It looks even better than I ever imagined" –She turned around in his arms to face him, the frame big enough that he had to step back but could keep his hands on her belly. "Thank you so much honey"

Her eyes were shinning and he could see the joy and peacefulness swimming in her chocolate orbs. Smiling, he took the frame from her.

"I thought we could hang it right here" –Zac walked over to the changing station and hanged it right above it, on two secure hooks already set on the wall behind it. He had had it baby proofed just the day before and knew it was safe to place there even before he had it wrapped.

It looked perfect. Zac smiled, contented, and turned around to face Vanessa.

"What do you th-"–He was cut off by her hands grabbing his head and nearly smashing his lips against her own. Zac responded eagerly and let her warm tongue invade his mouth as he guided her backwards out of the nursery door.

He was careful enough to go slowly and never take his hands off her while trying to make their way to the master bedroom and keep their mouths together at the same time. It was quite a task to handle with her baby bump in between, but luckily enough their final destination was only a short walk away anyhow.

By the time Zac and Vanessa reached the bed his shirt was off and other pieces of clothes were soon following. The last time they had undressed each other that fast her stomach wasn't even showing yet.

When all that remained was their underwear, Zac kneeled down in front of her and removed her panties, thrilled at the evidence of how obviously ready she already was. He kissed his way slowly up her body and was about to remove her last piece of clothing when she grabbed his hands, pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him. She was in control now.

After being together for the first time in what felt like forever to them, they crawled under the covers and slept for about twelve hours straight.

* * *

The next morning was spent naked in bed, getting up only to use the bathroom and so Zac could go downstairs and get them some breakfast from the kitchen.

Back in bed, he finally revealed to her how the nursery had been put together in about 48 hours. He explained the way the guys had really come through to put the furniture together, but then he eventually had to call their friend Neil and got the name of the interior decorator he and David hired to do their twin's room back in 2010. Then he had called the lady up and she came over with an entire crew of designers, painters, and organizers.

When she asked how he managed to convince someone as famous as her to come over in such short notice and do all this work, he decided to be honest and tell her he offered to pay her four times what she usually charged plus commissions to everyone she brought along.

Zac knew he had greatly overpaid an already exuberant sum, he knew Vanessa was aware he had been ripped off nicely because of a spur of the moment idea. But he didn't care; the look on her face had been more than worth it.

Vanessa realized she probably should have minded that he went through all that just to surprise her and make her homecoming all the more wonderful, but she absolutely loved the nursery and could no longer imagine it any other way. So she made up her mind not to ask exactly how much he had spent, and then convinced Zac to let her use her phone again so she could call the guys and thank them for helping her husband make one of her wishes come true.

That same day, after lunch, they sat together in their bathtub sharing a bubble bath and drinking a glass of red wine. They were finally relaxed and rested, listening to soft music and enjoying their precious privacy once again, when she decided it was time to give him a surprise of her own.

"Zac, I have something to tell you"

He took the foot she had been resting on his thigh and started massaging it with one hand, while he reached his other hand out over the edge of the tub to grab his glass -as he looked at her among the soapy white suds-.

"Ok, I'm listening"

He took a sip of his favorite Cabernet Sauvignon, and she took a deep breath in turn.

"Well, I want you to keep an open mind about this. Ok? No freaking out"

"Why do I get the feeling I might not like this surprise?"

Then Vanessa told him about her plans.

Zac's tall crystal glass slipped from his fingers and dropped, tinting the water with swirls of expensive French red wine.


End file.
